Forgotten Feelings
by NeliZima
Summary: COMPLETE! House lernt jemanden kennen und kommt nicht mit seinen Gefühlen klar. House & Keira
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Feelings

Kapitel 1

Dr. Gregory House saß in einem Pub in der Innenstadt. Ihm gegenüber eine junge Frau, Anfang Dreißig. Es war seine erste Verabredung seit Jahren, ein Date sozusagen, auch wenn House diese Bezeichnung hasste.

Sie beide waren sich vor zwei Wochen das erste Mal begegnet. Er hatte sich damals mit Wilson im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses unterhalten, als Keira an ihnen vorbei zum Empfang lief. Sie stolperte unglücklich über seine Krücke und wäre beinahe gefallen, doch es war noch mal alles gut gegangen, und sie hatte selbst die Balance gehalten. Es war bei einem kurzen Augenkontakt geblieben und dann dieses Lächeln…

Wilson hatte ihn daraufhin den ganzen Tag damit aufgezogen, dass er sich tatsächlich für das Geschehen entschuldigt hatte. Etwas, was er von seinem Freund gar nicht kannte. Dr. Gregory House war als zynisch, unfreundlich und vernichtend verschrien. Nur James Wilson, langjähriger Freund und Kollege des Griesgrams, kannte auch andere Seiten an ihm, doch diese waren rar gesät.

Keine Woche später sorgte das Schicksal dafür, dass Greg und Keira sich wiedersahen, diesmal ohne Wilson und seine Sticheleien. Sie trafen sich zufällig vor einem Obst- und Gemüsestand in einer Einkaufsstraße. Nicht, dass House dort einkaufen würde, doch im Vorbeigehen hatte er sie wiedererkannt. Er tat so, als ob er sich für frische Äpfel interessierte - in der Hoffnung sie würde ihn ansprechen. Doch es schien, als habe sie ihn nicht einmal wahrgenommen, geschweige denn erkannt.

Erst als der Verkäufer ihr eine große Tüte mit frischem Inhalt überreichte und sie sich verabschiedet hatte, bekam House seine Chance mit, ihr zu sprechen. Er war ihr ein Stück gefolgt, um eventuell etwas über sie zu erfahren, zum Beispiel wo sie wohnte, als die dünne Papiertüte an der Unterseite riss und sich der Inhalt auf dem Gehweg verteilte. Gregory wäre beinahe über einen auf ihn zurollenden Apfel gestolpert, doch er konnte noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. _Das ist die gerechte Strafe._ Hatte er gedacht. _Immerhin ist sie auch über deinen verdammten Stock gestolpert._

Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich selbst, so gut es ging hockend und Obst einsammelnd, auf dem Boden wiedergefunden.

Als Keira sich erschrocken umdrehte, sah sie House, wie er bestmöglich versuchte, ihr zu helfen. Er sah zu ihr auf und konnte förmlich den Moment festmachen, in dem ihr klar wurde, wer er war.

„Oh mein Gott. Ist ihnen was passiert? Sind sie etwa gefallen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte ihnen nur helfen. Ich hab gesehen, wie die Tüte gerissen ist und dachte mir, dass ich, wenn ich heute nicht noch mal in die Klinik will, um Prellungen und Schürfwunden bei Leuten zu behandeln, die über fremder Menschen Obst gefallen sind, sollte ich versuchen, soviel Schaden wie möglich abzuwenden, indem ich diese widerspenstigen Vitaminbomben aufhalte." Was redete er da nur? _Idiot._ Dachte er. _Als ob sie das interessiert._

„Aber sie sollten sich nicht mit ihrer Verletzung", sie deutete auf sein Bein und den Stock, „hinhocken. Das ist doch sicher schmerzhaft."

House sah an sich herunter und spürte erst jetzt den stechenden Schmerz, der von seinem Bein aus seinen Oberkörper hinauf, bis in seinen Kopf zu kriechen schien. _Schmerzhaft ist gar kein Ausdruck. _Doch er unterdrückte es, eine gequälte Miene zu ziehen. Er konnte sich direkt vor ihren Augen unmöglich eine Ladung Pillen einwerfen. Also würde er die Pein ertragen müssen, wie sonst auch.

„Das", er wies auf sein Bein, „…das ist halb so wild. Der Schmerz hält sich in Grenzen. Es wäre schlimmer für mich, heute noch mal den Dienst anzutreten." Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie schief es wirkte. _Lügner. Vollidiot. Angeber. _All diese Worte, fand er, beschrieben ihn recht gut. Zumindest im Moment.

Sie sammelten beide noch eine Weile schweigend sich an den unmöglichsten Stellen anfindendes Obst und Gemüse ein, bevor sich Keira wieder aufrichtete. In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick folgte House ihrem Beispiel, ein stummes Stöhnen und zugekniffene Augen nicht unterdrücken könnend. _Reiß dich zusammen, du Krüppel. _Schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er ahnte nicht, dass Keira ihn beobachtet hatte, anstatt den Inhalt ihrer Tüte zu überprüfen, wie er dachte, doch sie sagte:

„Scheint fast alles wieder da zu sein. Über den Rest freuen sich die Vögel und Ratten", versuchte sie, ihre Sorge um ihr Gegenüber zu überspielen.

„Ich würde mich gerne revanchieren, wenn ich darf. Vielleicht bei einem Bier. Ich kenne einen wirklich gemütlichen Pub, nur zwei Straßen von hier entfernt. Es würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich dorthin begleiten würden. Vielleicht Freitag, wenn sie da noch nichts vorhaben."

_Strike! Yes! _Die Stimmung der Stimme in seinem Kopf war von einer Sekunde zur anderen umgeschlagen. Der Schmerz und die Beleidigung gegen sich selbst waren vergessen, und er hörte sich antworten: „Sie brauchen sich wirklich nicht zu revanchieren. Immerhin sind wir sozusagen quitt. Sie sind über meinen Stock gefallen, ich beinahe über den einen Apfel." _Idiot. Sag schon endlich ja. _„Aber bevor ich mich schlagen lasse: Pub klingt gut und Freitag auch, sehr gut sogar. Kann ihnen gar nicht sagen wie gut." _Halt den Mund. Hör auf so einen Blödsinn zu erzählen House._

„Ich freu mich. Sie werden es nicht bereuen. Wäre ihnen 20 Uhr recht?", fragte sie.

„20 Uhr ist perfekt. Einfach perfekt." _Wie verkaufe ich nur Cuddy, dass ich Freitag Abend frei brauche?_

Keira beschrieb ihm noch kurz, wo der Pub genau war und verabschiedete sich dann. Sie müsse unbedingt den Einkauf nach Hause schaffen und dann zur Arbeit. House war froh. Nicht darüber, dass sie gegangen war, sondern, dass er endlich keinen Stuss mehr von sich gab. _Du solltest öfter mal auf mich hören, mein Freund. _Mahnte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf noch ein letztes Mal.

„Freitag. Freitag ist super", während er das leise zu sich selbst sagte, humpelte er in die nächste Drogerie. Er brauchte unbedingt einen neuen Rasierer und Aftershave: „Wenn schon, denn schon."

In einem toten Winkel der Spiegel, die im ganzen Geschäft angebracht waren und der Überwachung und der Diebstahlverhinderung dienten, griff Gregory House in seine Jackentasche und holte ein kleines Gefäß hervor. Er öffnete es und 3 weiße Pillen fielen in seine Hand. Mit Routine nahm er sie ein. Anschließend suchte er die Utensilien zusammen, die er brauchte und ging bezahlen.

Nun saßen sie beide in diesem kleinen, beschaulichen Pub. Er hatte Cuddy vorgelogen, seine Tante wäre gestorben. Er rechnete zwar nicht im Geringsten damit, dass sie ihm das abkaufte, aber immerhin hatte er frei bekommen.

Sie hatten gerade Platz genommen, als die Bedienung bereits die erste Bestellung entgegennahm.

„Wir sitzen hier, bekommen gleich unsere Getränke und ich weiß noch nicht einmal ihren Namen", stellte Keira fest.

„House. Gregory House", antwortete er.

„Freut mich Gregory. Mein Name ist Keira Mills", sie reichte ihm über dem Tisch die Hand und er ergriff sie vorsichtig. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl auf der Haut. Ihre Hand fühlte sich weich und zart an.

„Ihren Aussagen von Dienstag und dem Fakt, dass wir uns das erste Mal im Krankenhaus begegnet sind, entnehme ich, dass sie Arzt sind."

„Das bin ich. Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass ich sie demnächst zu meinen Patienten zählen muss", kaum ausgesprochen, wollte Greg das Gesagte schon wieder zurücknehmen. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie persönlich er geworden war, doch zu seinem Erstaunen lachte sie nur und blickte kurz auf ihre Hände und schließlich wieder zu ihm auf: „Nein. Nein, keine Sorge. Unsere Treffen bleiben privater Natur. Zumindest wüsste ich nicht, dass ich eine Behandlung nötig hätte, aber man kann nie wissen. Ich war lediglich im Krankenhaus, um neue Visitenkarten an der Aufnahme abzugeben. Ich leite eine Firma, die häusliche Krankenpflege anbietet und aus Krankenhäusern und Seniorenclubs beziehen wir die meisten unserer Kunden."

Plötzlich fiel House auf, dass er den Namen Keira Mills schon mal gehört hatte. Zumindest hatte er das gerade noch gedacht. Aber er schien ihn nicht gehört, sondern gelesen zu haben.

„Wir haben also vermutlich teilweise den gleichen Bekanntenkreis", scherzte House.

„Das wäre gut möglich. Wir mussten uns wohl früher oder später über den Weg laufen…, oder stolpern", ging Keira auf den Spaß ein.

Gregory musste lächeln, untypisch für ihn, aber er konnte sich demgegenüber nicht verwehren, dass er, der Menschen normalerweise heilte, jemanden derart Bezauberndes dadurch kennen lernte, dass er sie fast verletzte.

„Das Lachen steht ihnen", gestand sie ihm und nippte anschließend an ihrem Martini, der mittlerweile, von beiden völlig unbemerkt, von der Bedienung gebracht worden war.

„Ich gehe sparsam mit meinem Lachen um. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der sich morgens im Spiegel selbst anlächelt, während er sich frisch macht", House wollte sich für seinen Tonfall fast sofort selbst ohrfeigen. _Woher soll sie bitte wissen, dass du so ein kauziger Griesgram bist? Musst du immer alles versauen?_

Doch Keira schien sich nicht angegriffen zu fühlen. Im Gegenteil. Sie wurde noch einfühlsamer: „Ihnen ist nicht oft nach Lachen zumute, oder?", fragte sie.

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Gregory leiser und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, um sein Schweigen zu rechtfertigen.

„Darf ich fragen, was mit ihrem Bein ist? Sie müssen nicht antworten, wenn es ihnen unangenehm ist."

_Schluss mit dieser Schutzschildscheiße House. Pack aus. Ist doch nichts dabei. Du bist eben ein alter Krüppel. Kannst ihr wohl schlecht vorlügen, dass das wieder heilt. Wenn ihr euch besser kennen lernen solltet, wird sie sowieso mitbekommen, dass dein Bein so bleibt._

„Ein Schlaganfall", er machte eine kleine Pause, „Ich hatte vor einigen Jahren einen. Er wurde nicht richtig behandelt und das Bein blieb steif", gestand er, nicht ganz ohne Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.

Keira bemerkte seine zitternde Hand, die neben dem Bierglas lag, streckte ihre aus und legte sie auf seine: „Das klingt furchtbar. Tut mir leid. Aber ich denke, dass ihnen das jeder sagt. Sie sind nicht der Typ Mensch, dem Mitleid viel bedeutet, oder?"

Ein Schauer überkam ihn und er fing ihren Blick ein, sie hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis. War er wirklich derart gut für andere lesbar?

„Nun ja. Es tut mir trotzdem leid", sie lächelte und House war überrascht, „Aber noch mehr tut mir leid, dass ich sie Dienstag nicht davon abgehalten habe, mir zu helfen. Ich bin vielleicht kein Arzt, wie sie, aber ich kann mir in vielen bunten Farben ausmalen, wie sehr das geschmerzt haben muss, und ich habe ihr Gesicht gesehen. Verzeihung."

Gregory war sichtlich perplex. Nicht gerade gewöhnlich für ihn, aber er erlebte es auch nicht jeden Tag, dass sich jemand für sein Verhalten entschuldigte. Also schwieg er und genoss noch einen Moment lang ihre Hand, die immer noch auf seiner ruhte.

Während dieser angenehmen Phase des Schweigens nutzte House die Möglichkeit und studierte Keira eingehend und so unauffällig wie möglich. Er hatte bereits festgestellt, dass sie nicht sehr groß war. Zumindest nicht körperlich gesehen. Sie hatte rotes, schulterlanges Haar, anscheinend gefärbt, zumindest schien es kein natürliches Rot zu sein, aber es stand ihr unglaublich gut. Ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun und ihre Haut wies eine gesunde Bräune auf. Diese wurde noch durch ihre leicht geröteten Wangen untermalt und Greg stellte fest, dass sie nicht viel Make-Up zu benutzen schien, was sie bei Weitem auch nicht nötig hatte. Tiefschwarze Wimpern und ein schwarzer Lidstrich waren die einzigen Unnatürlichkeiten in ihrem Gesicht, was ihr Aussehen sehr jugendlich wirken ließ und ihre dunklen Augen noch mehr zur Geltung brachte.

Sie trug ein rotes Oberteil, einen schwarzen Rock, den er bei Betreten des Lokals bemerkt hatte und passende Schuhe, die sie ein paar Zentimeter größer wirken ließen. Alles in Allem war ihr Auftreten nahezu perfekt. Er schätzte sie einige Jahre jünger als sich, vielleicht um die zehn. Was fand eine bezaubernde, junge Frau wie sie nur an ihm?_ Mitleid, House alter Junge. Sie hat Mitleid mit dir. Kein Wunder. Bist ja auch ziemlich mitleiderregend. Und dann deine Leidensgeschichte. Furchtbar._

Nach einer Stunde, in der sich beide rege unterhalten und sogar gelacht hatten, wusste House bereits eine Menge über sein Gegenüber:

Sie war zarte 34 Jahre alt, wurde in Phoenix, Arizona, geboren, war nie verheiratet, hat keine Kinder und lebt nicht in einer festen Beziehung. Ihre Eltern wohnen heute noch in Phoenix, und sie spielt Klavier, was Gregory erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm. Immerhin spielte er selbst auch.

Doch noch etwas anderes schlich sich nach dieser Stunde in seinen Kopf: Zweifel. Das alles war ihm einen Tick zu perfekt. Sie war perfekt. Perfekt für ihn. Eine Frau, mit der er sich bedingungslos vorstellen konnte, den Rest seines Lebens zu verbringen. Sein Kopf konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden, derart Glück zu haben. Er war ein Logiker und die Logik gebot ihm, dass etwas faul sein musste.

Er dachte an ihre erste Begegnung und versetzte sich gedanklich zurück und sah Wilson vor sich. Dann bemerkte er bereits den Ruck, als Keira über seinen Stock fiel. War das ein Zwinkern? Hatte Wilson ihr zugezwinkert? Wie konnte sie überhaupt über seinen gut sichtbaren Stock stolpern?

Wollte Wilson ihn verkuppeln? Oder wünschte er, dass sein bester Freund endlich mal wieder zum Stich kam? Mit einer echten Frau und nicht nur mit der rechten Hand?

Als sie sich kurz entschuldigte, um das Damen WC aufzusuchen, sah House ihr nach. Kein Zweifel, sie war unbeschreiblich attraktiv. Er würde sofort mit ihr schlafen, wenn sie ihn gefragt, oder ihm zu verstehen gegeben hätte, dass sie das auch wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken aus ihm zu vertreiben, und plötzlich fiel ihm noch mehr auf: Cuddy zum Beispiel. Sie hätte ihm eigentlich anhand einer derart bescheuerten Entschuldigung niemals frei gegeben. Wusste sie von diesem Komplott? War sie vielleicht sogar involviert? Oder gar Drahtzieherin?

Alle schienen sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben, und plötzlich brach eine Welle der Erkenntnis über seinem Kopf zusammen. _Eine gerissene Papiertüte! Welch bescheuertes Klischée. Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst Leute, oder?_

Er fühlte sich verarscht und hintergangen. Hier zog irgendjemand einen bösen Scherz mit ihm ab, aber wer? Er würde Keira konfrontieren. Vielleicht gab sie es zu und sagte ihm, wessen Wohnung er durch Schlägertrupps demolieren lassen sollte. Foreman war auch ein Kandidat. Und wenn er involviert war, dann auch Cameron und Chase. House wollte sich selbst treten. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein? Die Frau seiner Träume und sie interessierte sich auch noch für ihn. _Wie realistisch. _Höhnte er über sich selbst.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte er ihre Stimme an sein Ohr dringen.

„Mmmh?", er blickte auf und direkt in ihre dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen. Einen Tick zu geheimnisvoll, wie er plötzlich fand.

„Was soll das hier werden?", fragte er forsch.

„Was meinen sie? Was soll was werden?", Keira sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. Wovon sprach er?

„Na das hier", House gestikulierte wild und wies auf sie, den Pub, den Barkeeper, sich selbst, die Bedienung und alles drumherum.

„Wer schickt sie? Wilson? Cuddy? Foreman?", House spürte Wut und Trauer in sich aufsteigen. Längst vergessene Gefühle, „Cuddy, stimmt´s?"

„Wer ist Cuddy?", fragte Keira verdutzt.

„Wer ist Cuddy?", wiederholte House ihre Frage, „Ist sie nicht süß? Wer ist Cuddy fragt sie. Tz", ein abfälliges Lachen bahnte sich den Weg aus seinem Mund., „Hören sie. Irgendwas ist hier extrem faul. Unsere erste Begegnung. Diese Sache mit der gerissenen Tüte, dieses Date und ich bitte sie, sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass eine wunderschöne, attraktive und intelligente Frau wie sie auf einen Krüppel wie mich steht. Das ich nicht lache."

Keira hatte keine Chance, zu Wort zu kommen. Hinzu kam, dass sie viel zu perplex war. Sie sah nur, wie Gregory an ihr vorbei aus dem Pub stürmte und sie stehen ließ. Was war nur passiert? Den ganzen Abend hatte sie empfunden, dass er sich wohlfühlte, und sie hatte die Verabredung und die Gespräche mit ihm ebenfalls genossen und nun das. Warum?

Weiter in Kapitel 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

House stolperte durch die Nacht in Richtung Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen schlich er sich unbemerkt in sein Büro und sorgte dafür, dass der Lamellenvorhang blickdicht wurde. Das Licht noch immer ausgeschaltet, nahm er im Sessel an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und drehte sich in Richtung Fenster. Der Blick in die Dunkelheit half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie hatte er sich nur so an der Nase herumführen lassen können? Und trotz alledem sah er ihr Gesicht ständig vor seinem inneren Auge.

Es musste eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen sein, als sich sein Pieper plötzlich bemerkbar machte. Erst reagierte er nicht, doch als das nervige Geräusch das zweite Mal an sein Ohr drang, beschloss er, die Nachricht zu lesen und dann zu entscheiden, ob sie es wert war zu reagieren. Es war Foreman, der sich gemeldet hatte. Anscheinend gab es Arbeit. Vielleicht war es keine schlechte Idee, sich abzulenken: Sich mit schwierigen Problemen auseinander zu setzen und zu vergessen, dass er sich zum Affen gemacht hatte. Es galt allerdings immer noch rauszubekommen, wer für diese Farce verantwortlich war.

Gregory erhob sich seufzend aus seinem Sessel und riskierte einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte den Pub kurz vor 22 Uhr verlassen, und mittlerweile war es bereits kurz vor halb eins. Eigentlich viel zu spät für Arbeit…

Ein paar Meter den Flur runter erspähte er Foreman. Der Afroamerikaner stand mitten im Weg, als ob er nichts zu tun hätte. _Hatte auf meinem Pager nicht irgendwas von Notfall gestanden?_ _So dringend scheint es ja doch nicht zu sein._

„Wo kommen sie denn her?", fragte Foreman, als er House aus einer für ihn unerwarteten Richtung sich nähern sah

„Hatten sie nicht frei? Cuddy sagte irgendwas von ihrer Tante, oder so. Es war mir schon unangenehm, sie zu rufen, aber wir haben momentan einen personellen Engpass auf der Intensivstation", bei diesen Worten machte House kehrt und lief in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

„Hey warten sie House. Wo wollen sie denn hin?"

„Tut mir leid Lessie, aber die Intensivstation ist nicht mein Ressort."

Foreman lief ihm hinterher und baute sich schließlich vor ihm auf: „Es ist momentan aber niemand anders verfügbar. Die meisten sind durch eine grassierende Grippe völlig arbeitsunfähig. Sie kennen doch die Krankenhausvorschrift: Wer krank ist, soll zu Hause bleiben, und die Patienten nicht weiter gefährden."

„Hören sie mit der Belehrung auf. Sie sind doch schließlich da. Übernehmen sie den Fall."

„Ich habe bereits einen anderen Fall übernommen."

„Und warum lungern sie hier dann so sinnlos im Gang rum? Wollen sie in Erinnerungen schwelgen?"

„Ich kenne sie nur verletzend und griesgrämig, aber heute ist es besonders schlimm, wissen sie? Sie sind gerade unausstehlich und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich sie nochmals belehre: Sie haben einen Eid geschworen, allen Kranken zu helfen und jetzt betreiben sie gezielte Selektion. Während wir hier reden, könnte die Frau auf der Intensiven bereits tot sein."

House zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern: „Ein Problem weniger. Hat sie das Schlimmste wenigstens hinter sich."

„Sie sind widerlich House, aber das wissen sie besser als alle anderen um sie herum zusammen. Sie setzen es ja auch gezielt ein."

Foreman streckte House nun bereits seit fast zwei Minuten ein Blatt Papier entgegen: Die Aufnahmepapiere. Und während House ansetzte, um Foreman eine weitere Abreibung zu erteilen, glitt sein Blick über den Kopf des Blattes. Ein Name tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, doch die Buchstaben verschwammen sofort wieder. Er blinzelte einmal und noch einmal, bis er wieder scharf sah und konzentrierte sich auf die Buchstaben und fügte sie sinnvoll zusammen. Trotz dessen, dass sie sich immer noch zu drehen schienen, konnte er eindeutig ihren Namen lesen: Keira Mills.

Gregory riss dem jungen Neurologen das Blatt aus der Hand und eilte, so schnell es ihm möglich war, den Flur hinunter direkt in Richtung Intensivstation. Eric Foreman blieb verwundert stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was plötzlich in seinen Boss gefahren war, doch er schien seine Gründe zu haben. Dr. House tat nie etwas ohne Grund. Trotzdem wollte er wissen, was er gesehen hatte.

Als Gregory House auf der Intensiven ankam, spähte er in alle Behandlungszimmer, so weit die Lamellenvorhänge geöffnet waren. In einem der letzten Zimmer sah er sie. Sie lag auf einer Sanitätertrage und schien ohne Bewusstsein. Er konnte nicht alles erkennen, denn ein Teil ihres Körpers war in eine Thermodecke eingehüllt, und die Sicht auf einen anderen Teil versperrte ihm der Sanitäter an ihrer Seite. Nur anhand ihres Gesichts identifizierte er sie als Keira Mills. House war geschockt. Es war keine drei Stunden her, dass er sie gesund und munter verlassen hatte. _Du meinst: geflohen bist du._ Nun lag sie dort. Sie war seine Patientin geworden. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Sie hatte im gesagt, dass sie nicht seine Patientin werden würde.

Plötzlich spürte er den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein erneut, der sich krampfartig den bekannten Weg durch seinen Körper direkt in den Kopf bahnte. _Nicht jetzt. Verdammt._ Fluchte er innerlich. Als der Sanitäter sich gerade zu ihm umdrehte, wandte sich House ab und griff mit der freien, linken Hand in seine Jackentasche und zog das filigrane Gefäß heraus, welches ihm Linderung versprach. Er nahm, wie immer, drei Pillen und schloss einen Moment die Augen. _Reiß dich zusammen._ Ermahnte ihn die bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf, während er das Vicodin hinunterschluckte.

„Du hast leicht reden", murmelte er.

„Was sagten sie?"

House drehte sich um und sah den Sanitäter vor sich, der gerade mit seinem Kollegen und Equipment aus dem Behandlungsraum trat. Er war jung, groß und kräftig gebaut.  
"Nichts. Ich sagte nichts. Zumindest nichts zu ihnen." House versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und bekannt abweisend zu wirken, aber die Vorwürfe und die Sorgen nagten an ihm: „Was ist passiert?", fragte er, während er an dem jungen Mann vorbei in den Behandlungsraum stürmte.

„Wir haben sie in einer Seitengasse der Manchester Street gefunden", erzählte der Sanitäter, der Greg zurück in den Behandlungsraum folgte. _Nur zwei Straßen vom Pub entfernt. _Fuhr es House durch den Kopf, während er begann sie zu untersuchen, auch wenn es merkwürdig war, sie zu berühren, nicht so angenehm wie noch vorhin.

„Ein anonymer Anrufer hat uns dorthin bestellt. Sie reagierte weder auf Ansprache, noch auf Schmerzreize. Verdacht auf SHT zweiten oder dritten Grades. Sie wurde augenscheinlich überfallen, vermutlich auf dem Nachhauseweg. Wir haben sie noch vor Ort im Krankenwagen intubiert."

_Und du Versager bist schuld daran. House, du verdammter Mistkerl bist dafür verantwortlich, was man ihr angetan hat. Du warst nicht da, um sie nach Hause zu begleiten, wie es sich gehört hätte. Sie ist allein gegangen und wurde überwältigt und wer weiß was noch._

House schluckte schwer: „Sie können gehen. Ich komme hier gut allein klar", schickte er den jungen Mann weg. Er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen, doch so leicht sollte es nicht sein. Eine Krankenschwester, die er erst jetzt in einer Ecke des Raumes ausgemacht hatte, sprach ihn an: „Danke, dass sie den diensthabenden Arzt hier heute vertreten Dr. House."

Sie war älter als er. Vermutlich Anfang Fünfzig und hatte dieses typische Großmutterauftreten. Er wusste nichts zu entgegnen und nickte nur: „Teilen sie mir bitte ihre Ergebnisse mit, Schwester, bevor wir die selbe Arbeit zweimal machen und die Behandlung somit unnötig hinauszögern", House war überrascht wie plausibel diese Ausrede, sie nicht derart berühren zu müssen, geklungen hatte.

„Sie weißt Schürfwunden, Prellungen, sowie äußere Blessuren auf. Es scheint, dass sie sich nichts gebrochen hat…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn House fiel ihr ins Wort: „Wurde sie…", er unterbrach sich selbst und erwischte sich dabei, wie er ihren regungslosen Körper anstarrte. Er beschloss ihre Pupillenreaktion zu checken, um nicht untätig rumzustehen. Resultat war, dass beide eine normale Größe aufwiesen und auf Lichteinfall spontan reagierten. So weit, so gut.

„Nein. Es scheint sich ausschließlich um einen Raubüberfall zu handeln. Ihre Geldbörse wurde gefunden, sie war leer, bis auf den Ausweis war alles entwendet worden. Sie wachte allerdings seither nicht wieder auf", die Schwester beobachtete einen Moment lang seine Reaktion und fragte dann: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, Doktor?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin nicht der Patient. Kümmern sie sich um sie. Ich will das ganze Programm: Monitoring der vitalen Funktionen, CCT, Blutzucker, Elektrolyte, Nierenwerte, Blutbild inklusive Hämatokrit, Toxinnachweise und bestimmen sie den Grad der Bewusstlosigkeit. Das Labor hat viel zu tun", mit diesen Worten eilte House aus dem Behandlungszimmer. _Es ist alles behandelbar. Sie wird das schaffen. _Beruhigte er sich selbst. _Aber warum verdammt wacht sie dann nicht auf?_

Gregory hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Im Gegenteil: Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr Fragen stellten sich ihm. Er beschloss, sein Team hinzuzuziehen, ganz gleich, was sie zu tun haben mochten, doch sein erster Weg führte ihn in den Herrenwaschraum für Angestellte des Krankenhauses. Nachdem er den Stock gegen eine Wand gelehnt hatte, begann er damit, sich mit beiden Händen Wasser in sein Gesicht zu schaufeln. Er wollte sich seinen Mitarbeitern gegenüber nichts anmerken lassen und ließ sich Zeit, um einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen. Das kühle Nass benetzte seine Haut und die Lippen. Er stützte sich mit den Händen am Waschbecken ab, während er einige Momente lang sein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete.

Wie auch schon die letzten Stunden, hingen seine Gedanken bei Keira und ihrem Gesundheitszustand, bei den unwirklich scheinenden Vorkommnissen und Zufällen in den letzten zwei Wochen seit ihrem ersten Treffen. Immer wieder spielten sich Szenen vor seinem inneren Auge ab, die er am liebsten mit Keira erlebt hätte, doch wohl nie erleben würde. Wieso glaubte er anfangs nur, dass sie sich aus einem anderen Grund als Mitleid mit ihm treffen wollte? Ihm hätte gleich klar sein müssen, dass etwas faul an der Sache war. Er hätte es vor dem Treffen merken müssen, bei dem „zufälligen" Treffen in der Einkaufspassage, dann wäre...

Sein Blick wich von seinem Gesicht zum Abfluss des Waschbeckens, in dem sich das Wasser in einem kleinen Strudel verlor. Ja. Das alles wäre vermeidbar gewesen. Er sah sich wieder eine ganze Zeit lang im Spiegel an, ohne irgendeine Regung zu zeigen. Worte wie "Idiot" und "Dummkopf" kamen ihm in den Sinn, während er sich betrachtete und seinen Griff am Waschbecken festigte. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich plötzlich los, griff nach einem Papiertuch und trocknete sein Gesicht ab.

Als er gerade aus dem Waschraum kam, lief er James förmlich in die Arme.

„Du wirst gebraucht, komm", sagte er nüchtern und Wilson tat wie ihm geheißen. Er folgte Gregory, der währenddessen Nachrichten an sein Team mit Hilfe des Pagers versandte.

Alle fünf trafen fast zeitgleich im Besprechungsraum ein und Chase, Cameron und Foreman blickten ihren Chef verwundert an.

„Er sieht irgendwie krank aus", flüsterte Chase Dr. Cameron zu.

„Krank ist gar kein Ausdruck. Diese Augenringe", erwiderte Allison, wurde aber von House gleich unterbrochen: „Ich weiß, dass es ihnen mitunter schwer fällt, ihr Collegegelaber abzustellen, aber solange sie nicht einmal wissen, worum es geht, bitte ich sie inständig ihre sinnlosen Spekulationen zu unterlassen. Falls sie es übersehen haben: Auf meiner Visitenkarte steht „Dr.". Das steht für: Doktor, nicht für Dreher, Dramaturg und auch nicht für Drogensüchtiger. Haben die zwei Lästerschwestern in der letzten Reihe das verstanden?"

Alle Anwesenden schwiegen, als sie bemerkten, dass House heute nicht nur schlecht gelaunt, sondern anscheinend mehr als verstimmt war.

„Wir haben eine Patientin. Keira Mills, 34", während er sprach, beobachtete House sein Team ganz genau, doch keiner zeigte eine Reaktion. Weder Chase, noch Cameron, Foreman, oder Wilson schienen sie zu kennen.

_Seit wann interessiert sich Dr. House für Namen? _Schoss es Chase in den Sinn, doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als House seinen Vortrag fortsetzte:

„Sie wurde von Sanitätern in einer Seitengasse der Manchester Street gefunden, überfallen und schwer verletzt. Die Wunden konnten weitestgehend behandelt werden, doch seit sie aufgefunden wurde, hat sie ihr Bewusstsein nicht wiedererlangt. Momentan warten wir auf die Laborwerte, bevor wir Schritte einleiten können, die Bewusstlosigkeit zu durchbrechen. Chase, sie und Cameron sind im Labor eingeteilt. Gehen sie den Laborratten da unten zur Hand und piepen sie mich an, wenn die Ergebnisse da sind. Foreman, sie…"

„Moment mal", unterbrach Foreman Gregorys Redefluss, „Wir haben alle unsere eigenen Fälle. Wenn es ihnen entfallen sein sollte: Momentan gibt es einen Engpass im Krankenhaus, was das Personal angeht, und sie wollen gleich fünf Ärzte auf eine Patientin ansetzen?", er blickte seinen Vorgesetzten zweifelnd an und suchte auch den Augenkontakt mit seinen Kollegen. Er wusste jedoch nichts zu erwidern, als House nur trocken entgegnete: „Ja, und wenn sie mich nun meinen Satz beenden lassen würden", er holte tief Luft: „Foreman, sie benachrichtigen ihre Eltern."

„Und was ist mit einem Mann, Kindern oder dergleichen?", fragte Eric spöttisch und hätte House ungewollt fast dazu gebracht, sich zu verplappern und zuzugeben, dass er wusste, dass es niemanden gab, außer ihren Eltern. Doch dieser kriegte gerade noch die Kurve und antwortete: „Eben alle, die sie finden können."

Er selbst machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Besprechungsraum und humpelte in Richtung seines Büros. Bis er dort ankam war, hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass ihm jemand gefolgt war. Erst als er die Tür seines Büros schließen wollte, um mit sich und seinen Gedanken allein zu sein und eine Behandlung für Keira zu finden, bemerkte er, dass James ebenfalls eingetreten war.

House atmete hörbar aus und schloss dann die Tür. Er wusste, dass er sich gleich wieder eine Frage-Antwort-Runde mit Wilson würde liefern müssen.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte dieser, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Was meinst du?", versuchte Gregory aufgesetzt freundlich auszuweichen.

„Ich meine dein Benehmen eben. Was ist los mit dir? Du und dieses Engagement um eine Patientin? Gib zu, das wirkt bizarr. Die Krone für Foreman, Chase und Cameron war aber mit Abstand, dass du sogar den vollen Namen der jungen Frau, inklusive des Alters wusstest. Irgendetwas stimmt mit dir nicht und ich bin hier, um zu erfahren was. Du hast viel Zeit mir alles zu erklären, die Laborergebnisse werden noch einen Moment auf sich warten lassen", mit diesen Worten ließ sich James in den Sessel auf der anderen Seite von House Schreibtisch fallen und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Gregory, der wusste, dass er diesen Raum nicht ohne Details zu nennen verlassen könnte, wandte sich zum Fenster, um den Blicken seines Freundes zu entgehen und fixierte stattdessen die scheinbar immerwährende Dunkelheit auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und stützte das ganze Gewicht auf seinen Stock: „Ich bin schuld, dass sie hier ist", gestand er schließlich tonlos.

„Wie meinst du das?", Wilson wurde hellhörig. Mit so etwas hatte er bei Weitem nicht gerechnet.

„Ich war nicht auf der Beerdigung meiner Tante", gab Greg zu und staunte nicht schlecht, als Wilson antwortete: „Ich weiß, du hast ja nicht mal eine. Keine Sorge, ich hab Cuddy nichts verraten. Aber, lass dich nicht unterbrechen: Erzähl weiter."

„Ich war heute 20 Uhr mit Keira Mills in einem Pub, zwei Straßen vom Ort des Überfalls entfernt, verabredet", gab er zu.

„Lass mich raten. Du hattest Angst, bist nicht erschienen, sie ist wieder gegangen und dabei wurde sie überfallen", vermutete James.

„Nein. Ich war da. Wir haben was getrunken, uns unterhalten", Gregory verstärkte den Griff um seinen Stock, ohne zu bemerken, dass sich die Haut über seinen Knöcheln, bereits weiß färbte, „und dann bin ich gegangen."

„Einfach so?"

„Nein, verdammt, nicht einfach so", House wirbelte herum und seine Stimme wurde lauter: „Ich bin abgehauen, förmlich geflohen vor dieser Frau, und ich kann nicht sagen warum. Sie ist die Frau, die ich mir in einsamen Stunden, abends in meinem Bett vorstelle, wie sie neben mir liegt. Sie ist die Frau, die in meinen Phantasien und Tagträumen hier durch die Tür in mein Büro spaziert und alle Hüllen fallen lässt, verstehst du? Und ich Idiot haue einfach ab und überlasse sie ihrem Schicksal. Der heutige Abend war einfach perfekt, und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie sie sich ernsthaft für mich interessiert. Du hast sie nicht gesehen. Sie hatte, sich rausgeputzt, für mich. Für einen Krüppel, den sie ihren Eltern doch nicht allen Ernstes als Freund und Vater ihrer Kinder vorstellen kann. Ich war überzeugt, dass einer von euch, Cuddy, Foreman, oder du sie mir geschickt hat, um mich abzulenken. Mich, den armen Gregory House, der keine Frauen in Eigeninitiative kennenlernt", äffte er.

„Mach dich nicht immer schlechter als du bist. Du entschuldigst viel zu viel mit deinem Bein. Du bist doch deswegen nicht vom Markt. Ich habe sie dir definitiv nicht geschickt. Du weißt, dass ich mich da nicht einmische. Warum kann eine Frau dich nicht attraktiv finden?", wollte Wilson wissen.

„Zur Hölle, weil sie jeden haben könnte", mit diesen Worten ließ er sich in seinen Sessel, gegenüber von Wilson fallen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Nachdem er die Augen geschlossen hatte, sprach er weiter: „Dann waren es Cuddy, oder Foreman, dieser Buschjunge."

„Wieso muss sie jemand geschickt haben, Greg?"

„Weil alles zusammenpasst. Ihr Fall über meinen Stock. Das zufällige Treffen in der Stadt, mitten in der Einkaufpassage, durch die ich fast täglich laufe", er konnte nicht weiterreden, da Wilson ihn erneut unterbrach: „Ihr Fall über deinen Stock? Du meinst die Frau von vorletzter Woche? Die, die mitten in der Eingangshalle gestolpert ist? Sie ist diese besagte Keira Mills?"

„Genau, sie ist es", bestätigte House atemlos und rieb sich seine Stirn.

„Oh. Wow", war alles was James hervorbrachte, „Sie ist sogar mir im Gedächtnis geblieben."

Bei diesen Worten, schnellte Gregorys Kopf in die Höhe: „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meinte, dass sie echt", er stockte kurz, „eine verdammt attraktive Frau ist."

„Ach nein? Wirklich? Verdammter Idiot. Sag es ihr doch, wenn sie denn überhaupt wieder erwacht. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Letzteres", er stemmte sich aus seinem Sessel und ging zur Tür.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Das weißt du", versuchte ihn Wilson zu beschwichtigten und sprang auf, um die Tür noch einen Moment lang zu versperren, bevor sein Freund auf den Flur und aus seinem Blickfeld flüchtete: „Ich meinte, dass ich dich verstehe: Deine Gedanken und Mutmaßungen, und ich werde versuchen, etwas für dich rauszufinden, aber im Tausch dafür musst du mir versprechen, auch mal in Betracht zu ziehen, dass du gar nicht so eine schlechte Partie bist."

Ohne eine Reaktion oder Antwort, schob House die Hand seines Freundes von der Klinke und verließ den Raum.

Weiter in Kapitel 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie trug eine schwarze Caprihose und passende Sandalen. Dazu ein Oberteil, welches in einem sommerlichen Sonnengelb strahlte. Ihre roten Haare waren locker am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden und auf ihrem Kopf steckte, im Haar befestigt, eine Sonnenbrille, die sie gerade, bei Betreten des Gebäudes lässig nach oben geschoben hatte.

Gregory beobachtete sie, seit die Glastüren für sie auseinander geglitten waren. Wilson, dessen Stimme er nur noch als Rauschen wahrnahm, ließ er links liegen und stattdessen setzte er sich in Bewegung, um ihr entgegenzugehen. Sie lächelte ihn an, und ihre Augen strahlten. Das veranlasste House seinem Schritt eine größere Würde zu verleihen, und er versuchte, das Humpeln bestmöglich aus seinem Gang zu verbannen.

Als sie beide sich schließlich mitten in der Eingangshalle gegenüberstanden, konnte er ihr endlich direkt in die Augen sehen. „Was machst du hier?", hörte er sich sagen, und er spürte das Lächeln, welches sich auf seine Lippen zu brennen schien, und sein Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, als sie antwortete: „Ich wollte dich sehen."

Mit diesen Worten schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und in dem Augenblick, als Gregs Lippen ihre berührten, wurde plötzlich alles um ihn herum schwarz. Auch Keira war verschwunden, und House blinzelte einige Male, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand. Im schummrigen Licht, welches durch die milchige Scheibe in der Zimmertür drang, erkannte er ihre regungslose Silhouette. Er war auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Krankenbett eingeschlafen und hatte geträumt. _Genau so hätte es sein können. Aber du mit deinen ewigen Zweifeln._ Dachte er und klappte den Wälzer auf seinem Schoß geräuschlos zu. Er hatte sich hier versteckt, nachdem Wilson ihn mit Worten aus seinem Büro vertrieben hatte. Die Jalousien zum Flur waren zugezogen und während er nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatte, die ausschloss, dass ihre anhaltende Bewusstlosigkeit allein auf eine größere Schädigung ihres Gehirns zurückzuführen war, überwachte er ihre Vitalfunktionen und war einfach nur hier, für den Fall, dass sie erwachen würde. Er ließ das Buch auf den Nachttisch gleiten und lehnte sich zurück, während er mit der rechten Hand seine linke massierte und andersherum. _Was ist hier schief gelaufen? Ich bin der Arsch in diesem Szenario und verdammt noch mal ICH sollte auch dort liegen, wo sie jetzt liegt._

Ein Vibrieren in seiner Hosentasche riss Greg aus seinen Gedanken, und er blickte auf das blau leuchtende Display des Pagers. _Die Laborergebnisse sind da. _Dachte er. Beinahe in Zeitlupe erhob er sich und suchte Halt auf seinem Stock. Einen Schritt vorwärts getreten, sah er direkt auf sie hinunter. Mittlerweile hatte ihr die Schwester andere Kleidung angezogen, sie gewaschen und sogar ihr Haar geordnet und gekämmt. Sie hätte auch auf einer Liege am Strand liegen und in der Sonne dösen können, so friedlich ruhten ihre Augen, und die Hände waren auf ihrem Bauch gefaltet. Wären da nicht Kanülen in ihrem Arm und der Tubus, der ihre Atemwege freihielt, angeschlossen an einem Beatmungsgerät, welches ihren blessierten Körper mit Sauerstoff versorgte. Greg widerstand der Versuchung nicht, ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und legte anschließend seine Hand auf ihre, doch es war nicht dasselbe. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Geste vom gestrigen Abend, doch House bemerkte, dass er bei weitem nicht befähigt war, den gleichen Trost zu spenden wie sie, durch solch eine einfache Geste. Er presste seine Lippen zu einem feinen Strich zusammen und schloss die Augen für einen Moment, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und durch den leicht geöffneten Mund die Luft scharf einsog. Er wollte nicht gehen, aber er wusste, dass er es musste, wenn er ihr helfen wollte, und er wollte nichts mehr als das. Also schob er sich das Buch unter den Arm und ging in Richtung Tür. Jetzt kam es auf die Laborergebnisse an, ob er ihr helfen konnte.

House hatte kaum das Labor betreten, als Dr. Chase bereits ansetzte, ihn über die Ergebnisse in Kenntnis zu setzen: „Alle Tests waren negativ. Wir konnten vieles ausschließen, wie Hypoglykämie, Toxine, Hypotonie, Drogen, Medikamente, Apolex und eine Exsikkose in ihrem Alter auch…"

„Das heißt uns bleibt noch ein Kernspintomogramm", fiel House ihm ins Wort und Cameron hakte sofort nach: „Sie gehen also davon aus, dass ihre Schädel-Hirn-Verletzungen durch einen Stoß, oder harten Gegenstand derart schwer sind, dass eine Schädigung der Großhirnhälften oder des Hirnstammes vorliegt?"

„Können wir das ausschließen?", stellte Gregory die gefürchtete Gegenfrage.

„Aber es konnten keine größeren Frakturen an ihrem Kopf festgestellt werden", schränkte Chase ein.

„Das ist korrekt, aber bereits Mikrofrakturen einzelner Nerven in ausreichender Menge, können zu einem komatösen Zustand des Patienten führen", korrigierte House, „Sie beide werden sich darum kümmern, dass der Kernspintomograph frei ist, oder frei wird. Dieser Fall hat Priorität. Im Notfall werfen sie die anderen raus. Ich bürge mit meinem Namen, falls jemand fragt. Ich will die Ergebnisse so schnell wie möglich."

Sowohl Chase, als auch Cameron nickten knapp und machten sich an ihre Arbeit. Als sie das Labor verlassen hatten, gönnte sich Greg einen Moment der Ruhe. Er atmete tief durch, wurde aber kurze Zeit später von Foreman unterbrochen, der in der Tür Stellung bezogen hatte: „Wieso haben sie mir die Aufgabe erteilt, die Familie der jungen Frau ausfindig zu machen, House?"

„Nun ja, ich kann sie nicht leiden. Noch viel weniger kann ich es leiden auf Beerdigungen angepiept zu werden, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich nicht überarbeiten", konterte er, wandte sich seinem Gegenüber zu und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, um auf ihn zuzutreten.

„Sie haben keine Tante, House", stellte Eric trocken fest, „Ich hab mich nicht über sie informiert, um das irgendwann gegen sie benutzen zu können, falls sie das denken. Ich wusste schon vorher, dass sie keine Tante haben. Habe es aber für mich behalten. Ich habe ihnen, gegenüber Cuddy, schon viele Male den humpelnden Arsch gerettet, und wie bedanken sie sich? Sie lassen mich eine Großfamilie benachrichtigen, die es gar nicht gibt. Sie wussten, dass ich mich tot suche, das habe ich ihnen sofort angesehen, aber die Frage, die sich mir stellt ist: Warum? Cameron ist die bessere Seelsorgerin von uns dreien."

„Ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht verpfeifen, Foreman. Und ich wusste, dass sie das für mich erledigen, worum ich sie gebeten habe, ohne zu fragen: Warum?"

„Sie meinen diesen Zettel hier?", der junge Arzt wedelte mit einem aufgefalteten Stück Papier, „Warum sollte ich den Eltern nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen?"

„Sie wissen doch wie Eltern sind, Foreman. Ähnlich wie Wachpersonal im Knast: Immer in Sorge."

„Hören sie auf, schon wieder abzublocken. Sie sind mir hierfür", wieder wedelte er mit dem kleinen Zettel, „eine Erklärung schuldig und dass sie mich versuchen zu verletzen, lässt sie nicht drum herum kommen."

House lächelte, mit Blick auf seine Füße. Der junge Kerl hatte viel gelernt, vor allem hartnäckig zu sein und ihn so lange zu nerven, bis er die Wahrheit sagte: „Ihre Eltern wollten nicht, dass sie an die Ostküste zieht. Die Ostküste ist brutal und ein Mädchen aus dem Westen sollte hier nicht leben, jeden Tag der unmittelbaren Gefahr eines Überfalls ausgesetzt", äffte House zahlreiche namhafte Politiker nach, doch dann wurde er ruhiger und ernst: „Kurz gesagt: Sie ist ihr einziges Kind, und sie hatten Angst um sie. Na ja… sie hatten Recht, oder wie sehen sie das?", erklärte House, nicht ohne einen zynischen Unterton und einen schmerzerfüllten Blick ins Leere.

Foreman war überrascht über seine Gefühlsregung: „Sie kennen sie", war seine Schlussfolgerung, „Verdammte Scheiße, House, wieso haben sie das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Ganz einfach: Weil ich niemanden aus Sympathie behandele, zumindest nicht offiziell."

„Glauben sie, dass nur einer hier sich geweigert hätte, ihnen zu helfen? Sie haben manchmal eine ziemlich erschreckende Meinung über uns alle."

„Hören sie Foreman. Irgendwann, wenn sie mal zum Barbecue zu mir in mein schickes Haus am Stadtrand kommen und meine wunderschönen und klugen Kinder, sowie meine bezaubernde Ehefrau bewundern, werde ich ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen, aber momentan liegen meine Prioritäten, nicht bei Würsten und Small Talk, und nun gehen sie und helfen sie Chase und Cameron."

Eric war nicht völlig unzufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs. Er hatte innerhalb von wenigen Minuten mehr über House erfahren, als in den letzten sechs Wochen. Der Mann schien tatsächlich auch Gefühle zu haben und ein Privatleben. Irgendwie ließ das Ganze seinen Chef gar nicht mehr so Angst einflößend erscheinen wie früher. Er machte also kehrt und suchte Robert und Allison.

Weiter in Kapitel 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Chase, Cameron und Foreman hatten das Unmögliche möglich gemacht: Bereits eine Stunde nachdem House seine Mitarbeiter darauf angesetzt hatte, einen Termin für den Kernspintomographen zu ergattern, saß das Team im Beobachtungsraum.

Bereits kurz nach der Einlieferung waren Röntgenaufnahmen gemacht worden, um eine Fraktur des Schädels und eine größere Blutung auszuschließen.

Nun trennte House nur eine Glasscheibe von Keira, die gerade, auf Chase Computereingabe hin, in den Tomographen gezogen wurde. Gregory hatte nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass ein Termin so einfach zu beschaffen war und sich schon überlegt, wessen Nase er verdrehen musste, um dennoch Erfolg zu haben, doch nun stand er ein wenig abseits hinter seinen Mitarbeitern, die sich um die Monitore gereiht hatten und ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem Kernspintomographen und den Bildschirmen hin und her gleiten.

Nach einer Weile stiller Beobachtung unterbrach Cameron die Ruhe: „Ich kann nichts erkennen. Keine Mikrofrakturen und auch keine Haarrisse."

„Da muss etwas sein", widersprach Chase.

„Wieso? Wir konnten keine schweren Verletzungen am Schädel feststellen. Wer sagt uns, dass zwangsläufig der Hirnstamm, oder eine der Großhirnhälften betroffen sind? Es war nur eine Theorie."

Foreman hatte, wie House, das Gespräch stumm mit angehört, aber sich nicht beteiligt. Nun blickte er zu seinem Chef und studierte seine Reaktion. Nichts. Gregory House zeigte nicht die geringste Regung: „Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, House?", fragte er schließlich und schien ihn damit wie aus einer Trance zu wecken. Er sah auf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum. _Es muss noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Ich muss sie nur finden. _Dachte er.

„Und was nun?", fragte Chase berechtigterweise.

„Ich denke, wir sollen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer bringen", war Allisons Interpretation auf House´ Handeln.

„Also war alles umsonst", schnaubte Robert niedergeschlagen.

„Ich denke nicht. Ich bin sicher House hat schon wieder eine neue Theorie. Er gibt nicht auf", verteidigte ihn Dr. Foreman und ergänzte in Gedanken: _Nicht dieses Mal._ In den letzten Stunden hatte er Greg besser verstanden, als jemals zuvor. Er wusste, was er dachte, und er wusste sogar warum. Es war seltsam. Sie schienen sich nicht so unähnlich zu sein, wie Eric immer gehofft hatte.

Gregory beschloss, Keira noch einmal zu untersuchen und machte sich nun auf den Weg zur Intensivstation, aber nicht, ohne noch einige Akten einsehen zu wollen, bevor sie wieder in ihr Zimmer verlegt wurde war. Er sollte allerdings nicht auf direktem Wege dort ankommen, denn als er am Schwesternzimmer vorbeilief, bekam er zufällig ein Gespräch mit, was ihn hellhörig werden ließ:

„Ihr Name bitte, Sir", bat eine rundliche Stationsschwester einen hochgewachsenen, muskulösen Mann Ende Dreißig.

„Samuel Jacobs", antwortete dieser kurz und knapp.

„Und wen wünschen sie zu sehen?", fragte sie schließlich und öffnete vorsorglich die Patientenkartei.

„Keira Mills." _Was will er hier? Was will er von ihr, und wer zum Teufel ist er?_

„Tut mir leid Mister Jacobs, aber Besucher sind für Miss Mills nicht zugelassen. Ärztliche Anordnung. Vielleicht setzen sie sich in die Cafeteria und ich benachrichtige sie, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."

„Aber ich bin extra hergekommen. Ihre Eltern sagten mir, dass ich sie hier finden würde", langsam wurde er ungeduldig und Gregory bemerkte, dass der Schwester die Situation entglitt.

„Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, Sir, aber ich würde gegen die Krankenhausvorschrift verstoßen, wenn ich…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von einem aufgebrachten Mr. Jacobs unterbrochen: „Dann tun sie das. Verstoßen sie gegen irgendwelche Regeln, aber lassen sie mich zu ihr, verdammt."

In diesem Moment beschloss House in das Gespräch einzugreifen, bevor die junge Schwester die Kontrolle über die Situation ganz verlor.

„Na, na, na. Das habe ich aber überhört Mister…", er hielt einen Moment inne, tat so, als ob er den Namen des Mannes nicht mitbekommen hatte, und dieser setzte etwas perplex seinen Satz fort: „Jacobs. Samuel Jacobs."

„Sam. Wunderbar. Hören sie Sam. Wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, dass sie die Schwestern hier bedrängen und zu Straftaten anstiften wollen, damit sie gegen meine Anweisungen verstoßen, dann lasse ich sie des Krankenhauses verweisen. Und nun erzählen sie mir, wo ihr Problem liegt."

„Mein Problem? Sie haben Nerven. Meine Verlobte liegt auf der Intensivstation und niemand lässt mich zu ihr."

„Ihre Verlobte?", entfuhr es House. _Was soll der Mist? Geht dieses Spielchen jetzt in die nächste Runde, Cuddy? _Hätte Samuel Jacobs ihn besser gekannt, hätte er bemerkt, wie ihm die Gesichtszüge entgleisten, aber das war Gott sei Dank nicht der Fall.

„Ganz recht. Keira Mills. Ihre Eltern haben mich benachrichtigt, dass sie hier eingeliefert worden ist."

„Schwester. Die Akte", forderte House die junge Frau auf. _Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen._

„Natürlich. Einen Moment, Doktor", nur Augenblicke später reichte sie House die Patientenakte Mills.

„Hier steht nichts von einem Verlobten. Tut mir leid. Muss wohl ein Irrtum sein. Da kann ich ihnen nicht weiterhelfen", mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln und der Akte unter dem Arm wandte sich House ab. Er hatte dringend mit jemandem ein Gespräch zu führen.

„Das liegt daran, dass wir uns erst vorgestern verlobt haben", rief ihm Samuel Jacobs jedoch hinterher und veranlasste Greg dazu stehenzubleiben.

„Vorgestern?", fragte er nun, darauf hoffend sich verhört zu haben.

„Ja, vorgestern. Wir waren essen, wissen sie. Sie hat meine Hand genommen, und ich musste sie einfach fragen. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sich alles so schnell ändern…"

_Sie hat seine Hand genommen._ Mehr wollte und konnte House nicht ertragen, er blendete Samuel Jacobs aus seinem Kopf aus, und seine Stimme verwandelte sich in ein Rauschen, wie wenn man sein Ohr an eine Muschel hält und darauf wartet, das Meer zu hören, wie es seine Wellen schlägt und sich an Felsen bricht.

_Du verdammter Idiot. Wieso musst gerade du immer auf sowas reinfallen? Jeder in diesem verdammten Laden lacht über dich und du gibst noch Applaus._

House schlug die Tür zu seinem Büro zu. Er hatte vorhin auf dem Flur umgedreht und war hierher gekommen. Er konnte momentan unmöglich zu ihr gehen und schon gar nicht das Gesicht dieses Schönlings ertragen.

_Wieso eigentlich nicht? Vielleicht verriet er dir noch ein paar Details nennen, die Keira geflissentlich ausgelassen hatte. Eventuell sogar wie sie im Bett war. Du wirst es wohl nie erfahren. Nichtmal einen Kuss hast du zustandegebracht. Du warst ein Notgroschen und hast als solcher nicht funktioniert._

House lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür und wäre er körperlich dazu in der Lage gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht daran hinuntergleiten lassen, doch er wusste selbst, dass er ohne Hilfe nie wieder hochkommen würde oder nur unter unerträglichen Schmerzen.

Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und ging dann hinüber zur Kommode, um sich ein Glas Whiskey einzugießen. Er stellte die Flasche zurück und war im Begriff, sich einen Schluck zu genehmigen. Aber als er in die braune, schmerzbetäubende Flüssigkeit blickte, wurde ihm klar, was diese Situation bedeutete.

_Du kannst nichtmal alleine aufstehen. Was machst du dir vor? Wieso beschäftigst du dich selbst weiterhin mit einem Rendezvous, was keines war? Es war ein Mitleidsdate, egal ob eingefädelt oder nicht. Sie hatte niemals vorgehabt, dich wiederzusehen._

Er setzte das Glas einen Moment lang ab und griff nach dem Hörer des Telefons. Er wählte eine Nummer und sprach dann: „Hier ist Dr. House. Ich brauche die Nummer von Dr. Cuddy."

Bereits Sekunden später ertönte das Freizeichen, und es klingelte auf der anderen Seite.

„Cuddy hier", meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme.

„Cuddy hören sie mir zu. Ich stelle ihnen eine einfache Frage, und ich möchte eine einfache Antwort."

„House? Sind sie das?", kam es verschlafen vom anderen Ende.

„Kennen sie Keira Mills?"

„Wen? Keine Ahnung, nie gehört, was ist denn mit…", noch bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde die Verbindung beendet. House hatte einfach aufgelegt.

Er hatte kaum den Hörer zurück auf die Station gelegt, da realisierte Greg, wie sein Denken aussetzte. Er spürte, wie sein Griff um das Glas Whiskey sich verstärkte, das er gerade wieder ergriffen hatte, und er konnte es brechen hören, bevor er es sehen konnte. Ohne die Kontrolle über sein Handeln zu haben, zerdrückte er das Glas mit seiner bloßen linken Hand und spürte einen Augenblick später den Schmerz, der durch den Arm direkt in seinen Kopf fuhr. Wie in Trance starrte er auf die Scherben in seiner Hand und das Blut, welches sich langsam auf seiner Handfläche ausbreitete. Er taumelte rückwärts auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl zu. Seinen Blick nicht von dem Blut abwendend, welches langsam an seinem Arm hinunterglitt, sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, er solle sich hinsetzen. Greg griff weder nach der Armlehne des Stuhls, noch sah er nach, ob sich der Stuhl tatsächlich direkt hinter ihm befand. Bei dem Versuch, sich hinzusetzen, verfehlte er ihn und landete unglücklich auf dem Boden. Er war mit dem Kopf hart aufgeschlagen und sein verschwommener Blick war an die Decke gerichtet, während sein Arm kraftlos auf den Brustkorb fiel. Sein Hemd sog etwas Blut von der verletzten Hand in sich auf.

Greg bemerkte nicht, wie James sein Büro betrat und ihn am Boden liegen sah. Er nahm nicht einmal wahr, das dieser begann, ihn vor Ort zu untersuchen. Zu stark war der Schmerz, der in seinem Kopf Wellen schlug und das Denken verhinderte. „Was hast du nur getan?" wollte Wilson wissen.

Weiter in Kapitel 5 


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Ein helles Licht drang in seine Augen, als James ihn mit seiner Pupillenleuchte untersuchte, die er aus der rechten Kitteltasche zog. Die Reaktion auf den plötzlichen Lichteinfall war spontan. Soweit schien alles in Ordnung.

„Kannst du mich verstehen?", fragte er immer wieder, doch Gregory House gab nur für ihn unverständliche Laute von sich. Ein Stöhnen, gefolgt von Gemurmel, brachte Wilson darauf, seinen Kopf abzutasten. Er schien sich den Kopf angeschlagen zu haben, und tatsächlich ertastete James eine leichte Anschwellung.

Allmählich schien Greg sich wieder klarer artikulieren zu können. Er hob seine rechte Hand und hielt sich die Stirn, während er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch Wilson ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu: „Du bleibst schön liegen, mein Freund. Zumindest, bis ich sicher bin, dass dir nichts weiter fehlt als dein Verstand." Er drückte ihn sanft zurück in eine liegende Position und untersuchte seinen Freund auf weitere Verletzungen. Einmal abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Schnitten in seiner Hand und dem Blut auf der Kleidung, hatte er sich vermutlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen.

„Du bleibst wo du bist", ermahnte er ihn und stand auf, um vom Korridor einen Notfallkasten mit Verbandszeug zu holen. Als er das Büro erneut betrat, schloss James die Tür hinter sich. Es musste niemand House so sehen.

Er kniete sich neben seinen Patienten und untersuchte dessen Hand. Die Scherben waren groß und gut zu erkennen. Er schien nicht genügend Kraft aufgebracht zu haben, um das Glas weiter splittern zu lassen, oder der Schmerz hatte ihn rechtzeitig davon abgehalten. Jedenfalls erleichterte es Wilsons Arbeit ungemein, und er begann damit, die Fremdkörper aus den Wunden zu ziehen, nachdem er sich ein Paar Handschuhe angezogen hatte. „Beiß die Zähne zusammen", forderte er Greg auf, bevor er anschließend begann, die Schnitte zu reinigen. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Freund ihn genau verstanden hatte, zumal er ohne Einwände Folge leistete, aber augenscheinlich war ihm die Situation unangenehm - ähnlich wie die Desinfektion - und so zog er es vor zu schweigen. Vorerst.

Nachdem James den Druckverband angelegt hatte, schien Gregory plötzlich wieder der Alte zu sein: „Komm schon. Hör auf. Mir geht´s gut", blaffte er seinen Freund an und richtete sich auf. Wilson setzte sich ihm daraufhin gegenüber auf den Boden: „Ich glaube langsam, dass es dir zu gut geht. Du hast gerade ein Glas mit deiner bloßen Hand zerdrückt."

„Ist das an dir vorbeigegangen? Ich bin Superman."

„Superman? Aber natürlich. Greg, du hast ein ernsthaftes Problem, und ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht ein paar Einblicke in deinen Kopf gewährst."

„Du willst mir helfen? Du kriegst doch nicht mal dein eigenes Leben auf die Reihe, James."

„Das ist nicht wahr und lenk nicht dauernd von dir ab."

„Ach komm. Hör auf, deine Ehe ist eine Farce. Mit welcher Frau hast du gestern geschlafen? Solange du nicht ehrlich behaupten kannst, dass es deine eigene war, werde ich mir von dir keine Vorträge über mein unglückliches Leben anhören."

„OK. Ich werde dir sagen, mit wem ich gestern Sex hatte. Aber im Austausch dafür sagst du mir, wo dein Problem ist."

Gregory schien einen Moment lang über sein Angebot nachzudenken und entschied dann, darauf einzugehen: „Was man nicht alles tut, um etwas über das Leben des James W. aus P. zu erfahren."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Fangen wir doch damit an, dass du mir erzählst, warum du derartig leichtsinnig bist."

„Ich konnte nicht kontrollieren, was ich tat. Ich tat es einfach", erklärte House nüchtern.

„Das sollte dir zu denken geben."

„Es war ein einmaliger Blackout, Wilson."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Seit Stunden habe ich das Gefühl, dass du völlig neben dir stehst. Du kannst dir doch nicht ewig Vorwürfe wegen des gestrigen Abends machen."

„Der Herr in der letzten Reihe hat anscheinend noch nicht mitbekommen, dass das Ganze noch nicht einmal acht Stunden her ist."

„Doch, das hat er. Aber der Herr dort hinten hat auch das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Ich meine, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass in den letzten drei Stunden, seit unserer letzten Unterhaltung etwas vorgefallen sein muss, was dich aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen hat."

Gregory House rieb sich mit der gesunden rechten Hand über seine Stirn und die Augen. Nur Sekunden später begann er damit, sich das blutverschmierte Hemd auszuziehen und ließ es anschließend unter den Schreibtisch fallen. Das schwarze Shirt darunter musste ausreichen. „Sie ist verlobt", platzte es plötzlich, scheinbar emotionslos aus ihm heraus.

„Wer? Keira Mills? Ist das dein Ernst? Woher weißt du das?", fragte James überrascht.

„Ihr Verlobter hat es mir gesagt", was denkst du denn?

„Er ist hier?"

„Sitzt unten in der Cafeteria und schlürft vermutlich einen Latte Macchiato."

„Wieso ist er nicht bei ihr?"

„Keine Besucher erlaubt. Ärztliche Anordnung", erwiderte House mit hochgezogenen Brauen und einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Du kannst ihn nicht ewig abhalten, zu ihr zu gehen", versuchte James ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Ich weiß", Greg lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während er die Augen schloss. Wilson vermutete, dass er über das Gesagte nachdachte.

„Er macht sich sicher Sorgen, Gregory."

„Ich weiß."

„Sie hat keine übertragbare Krankheit. Wenn er das erfährt, kann er das Krankenhaus und dich verklagen."

„Ich weiß."

„Sie bedeutet dir immer noch etwas. Trotz deiner Zweifel an ihren Motiven", stellte Wilson ernüchternd fest und schloss resignierend die Augen.

„Ich weiß."

Er wollte gerade damit fortfahren ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, als die Tür zum Büro aufschwang und ein aufgebrachter Dr. Foreman den Raum betrat. „House verdammt. Wieso reagieren sie nicht auf ihren Pieper?", fragte er atemlos, nicht ohne auf House´ verbundene Hand zu starren und zu fragen: „Was ist mit ihrer Hand passiert?" Doch Gregory griff, ohne auf Erics Frage zu antworten, unter den Schreibtisch und zog das zierliche Stück Technik aus der Tasche seines Hemdes. Er blickte auf das Display. Nichts. Es wurde weder eine Nachricht angezeigt, noch etwas anderes. Er klopfte mit dem Pager ein paar Mal auf den Teppichboden, doch das schien auch nichts an den augenscheinlich leeren Batterien zu ändern. Dann sah er auf und fragte: „Was ist?" und der junge Arzt fuhr leicht irritiert fort: „Sie ist wach. Schon seit etwa zehn Minuten. Und warum sitzen sie hier auf dem Fußboden?"

Sofort erhob sich Dr. House, nicht ohne ein leises Stöhnen und einen stechenden Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn, und Dr. Wilson folgte seinem Beispiel. Beide verließen, Foreman folgend, das Büro, jedoch ohne dem Kollegen eine Erklärung dafür zu liefern, warum er sie auf dem Boden sitzend vorgefunden hatte. James beobachtete seinen Freund besorgt, doch der schien aus dem Nichts Kraft getankt zu haben, denn er wirkte nicht schwächer als sonst.

Am Krankenzimmer angekommen, wollte Gregory bereits an Foreman vorbei in den Raum treten, als James ihn zurückhielt: „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du vorerst hier wartest."

„Warum? Ich bin ihr behandelnder Arzt."

„Ja. Und du stehst auf sie, hast dir wegen ihr in die Hand geschnitten und den Kopf geprellt. Außerdem bin ich mir, nachdem du mir erzählt hast, was im Pub geschehen ist, nicht sicher, ob sie dich sehen möchte. Also, wenn du es schon nicht aus Vernunft tun willst, tu es für sie."

House ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich.

Daraufhin folgte Wilson Eric, der sich bereits im Zimmer befand und begutachtete die Patientin, während House die Situation von seinem Platz hinter der Trennscheibe beobachtete. Wilson sah Keira nun zum ersten Mal, seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen vor zwei Wochen. Er konnte nun auch verstehen, warum Gregory sie nicht vergessen konnte. Trotz ihres Zustands strahlte sie eine Würde aus, die vielen Patienten fehlte. Nicht, dass sie keine hatten, aber den meisten ging sie auf Grund der Kräfte zehrenden Umstände ihrer Krankheit auf dem Weg der Heilung verloren.

Wilson trat an ihr Bett, zog seine Pupillenleuchte erneut aus der Kitteltasche und begann damit, ihre Augen zu untersuchen, während er sagte: „Miss Mills. Schön, dass sie wieder unter uns weilen."

„Ich würde gerne dasselbe sagen, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, weg gewesen zu sein", ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

Sie wirkten trocken und blass, stellte Gregory fest. Er war erleichtert, als er sie lächeln sah, auch wenn er keines der Worte verstand, die ihren Mund verließen.

„Wir und vor allem die Polizei, hatten gehofft, dass sie uns erzählen können, was gestern Abend geschehen ist", setzte Foreman fort.

„Was meinen sie? Ich weiß nicht einmal warum ich hier bin, außer dass mein Brustkorb wahnsinnig schmerzt genauso wie mein Kopf."

„Klingt eindeutig nach Amnesie", stellte Wilson fest, „Wir wissen, dass sie heute Nacht gegen halb eins hier eingeliefert wurden. Die Polizei vermutet einen Raubüberfall."

„Ich wurde überfallen?", fragte Keira überrascht und rieb sich die rechte Schläfe, in der Hoffnung die Bilder würden zurückkehren und Foreman bestätigte: „Sieht ganz danach aus. Was ist ihre letzte Erinnerung?"

„Meine letzte Erinnerung? Ich, … ich saß in einem Pub in der Innenstadt zusammen mit, Gregory House", sie sah Wilson direkt in die Augen und schien in diesem Moment festzustellen: „Sie kennen ihn."

„In der Tat", bestätigte er.

„Ich erinnere mich auch, dass wir etwas getrunken und geredet haben. Dann ging ich zur Damentoilette, und als ich wiederkam, war er wie ausgewechselt. Ich hatte ihn als freundlichen, zuvorkommenden Menschen kennengelernt,…"

„Reden wir hier von derselben Person?", fiel ihr Eric ins Wort und erntete sogleich einen bösen Blick von Wilson. Keira hatte sich jedoch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen, fixierte weiterhin einen Punkt auf ihrer Decke und erzählte weiter: „…aber plötzlich war er ungemein abweisend. Er stellte mir eine Menge verwirrender Fragen, aber ich kann mich nicht genau an den Inhalt erinnern. Irgendetwas mit einem Cutty, oder so ähnlich, ich kam aber nicht dazu zu antworten, da stürmte er schon aus dem Lokal. Danach weiss ich nur noch, dass ich meinen Drink ausgetrunken habe, und ab da ist alles wie weggeblasen."

„Hoffen wir, dass ihre Erinnerungen zurückkehren und die Polizei den- oder diejenigen schnappen kann. Sie sollten sich für den Moment aber erst einmal ausruhen", beruhigte sie James. „Im Augenblick ist es wichtiger, dass es ihnen besser geht und sie wieder bei Bewusstsein sind."

Er hatte gerade mit Foreman den Raum verlassen wollen, als Keira ihn zurückrief: „Warten sie, Dr. …", sie hielt inne, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie seinen Namen nicht kannte.

„Wilson", beendete er den Satz. House beobachtete die Szene. Sie hatte James zurückgerufen, als er sich gerade bei ihm hatte erkundigen wollen, wie es ihr ging. Also schluckte er seine Frage hinunter und beobachtete stattdessen weiterhin die Geschehnisse hinter der gläsernen Wand von seinem Platz aus:

„Doktor Wilson. In Ordnung. Ich hoffe, dass ich mir das merken kann", sie lächelte.

House hätte eine Menge darum gegeben zu hören, worüber die beiden redeten, und so schob er sich unauffällig langsam in Richtung Tür und lauschte:

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", hörte er Wilsons Stimme.

„Sie könnten mir einiges versuchen zu erklären."

„Das würde ich gerne, aber ich fürchte ich weiß soviel wie sie jetzt."

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich rede von Gregory House."

Als er seinen Namen hörte, zogen sich Gregs Augenbrauen zu einer einzigen zusammen.

„Ich nehme an, sie kennen ihn etwas besser als ich."

„Da bin ich mir manchmal nicht so sicher", gab Wilson resigniert zurück und zog sich den Besucherstuhl heran, um neben Keiras Bett Platz zu nehmen.

„Er ist nicht gerade leicht zu händeln, oder?", fragte Keira, doch es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage. Dennoch antwortete Wilson: „Das kann man so sagen. Sie wollen sicherlich wissen, warum er sich ihnen gegenüber plötzlich so abweisend verhalten hat."

„Er hat mit ihnen darüber gesprochen?", fragte sie verwundert und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Wilson ihre Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete, „Na ja, es würde mir vielleicht weiterhelfen zu verstehen, was ich falsch gemacht habe."

„Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Genauso wenig wie Greg. Er neigt dazu in Selbstzweifel zu versinken."

„Warum?", ihre Stimme wurde weicher.

„Sein Bein."

„Er hat es nicht verwunden, dass es nicht wieder heilt, nicht wahr?", wollte Keira wissen.

„Es geht ihm weniger darum, dass es nicht wieder heilt, als mehr darum, dass es hätte gerettet werden können, wenn die Ärzte damals gleich die richtige Diagnose gestellt hätten."

„Aber dann bleibt immer noch die Frage: Wer ist Cutty?"

„Sie meinen Doktor Cuddy", James musste lachen, als er sie Lisas Namen sagen hörte, „Sie ist die Leiterin des Krankenhauses."

„Ich erinnere mich, dass Gregory meinte, dass irgendetwas faul wäre an unserer Verabredung. Wie passt das alles zusammen?"

„Hören sie", begann Wilson sanft zu erklären, während er sich vorbeugte und auf seine Unterarme stützte, „Er denkt, dass einer der Ärzte hier das Date mit ihnen eingefädelt hat. Er geht davon aus, dass diese Person denkt, er hätte Hilfe nötig. Er kann nicht verstehen, dass jemand wie sie, eine gut aussehende, intelligente, junge Frau etwas an ihm attraktiv finden könnte."

„Verstehe", sagte Keira etwas traurig, während sie ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpresste.

„Es gab kein Arrangement, oder? Sie sind mit ihm ausgegangen, weil sie ihn mochten und es so wollten, nicht wahr?"

„Schuldig, im Sinne der Anklage", gestand Keira, immer noch etwas geknickt.

„Und was ist mit ihrem Freund? Oder sollte ich sagen: Verlobten?"

Keira sah ihn verdutzt an: „Was meinen sie?"

„Der junge Mann unten in der Cafeteria. Foreman teilt ihm gerade mit, dass sie aufgewacht sind."

„Ich bin nicht verlobt. Ich lebe nicht einmal in einer Beziehung. Ich weiß nicht wer dort unten auf mich wartet, aber es ist definitiv nicht mein Verlobter."

„Ist das ihr Ernst?"

„Sie müssten doch mittlerweile mitbekommen haben, dass ich nichts zu verbergen habe."

Wilson stand auf und wies in Richtung Tür, während er fragte: „Aber wer…?", doch er wurde unterbrochen, als er von draußen Geräusche hörte, die nichts Gutes verlauten ließen.

Weiter in Kapitel 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Gregory House hatte das Gespräch mitangehört, doch bis zum Ende geschwiegen. Sein Kopf brauchte ein paar Momente, um das Gesagte zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen:

_Du Idiot. Du verdammter Idiot. Du hast dich nicht nur geirrt, du hast ihr Leben gefährdet._

House schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und senkte den Kopf, bevor er ihn, wie so oft, in den Nacken legte.

_Du hast Keira Unrecht getan und du bist ihr dafür eine Entschuldigung schuldig._

„Sie will mich doch gar nicht sehen", flüsterte er in sich hinein.

_Würde sie sonst immer noch von dir reden?_

„Ich habe sie nicht verdient. Ich bin unzumutbar. Keiner hält es wirklich lange mit mir aus. Warum sie quälen? Außerdem kann ich sie nicht glücklich machen."

_Dann beweis dir selbst das Gegenteil. Aber das geht nur, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal nicht nur um das Leben deiner Patienten kämpfst._

House ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen mit einem Mal entweichen und als er sich abwandte und seinen Blick wieder geradeaus richtete, sah er Samuel Jacobs auf sich zukommen. Der junge Mann ahnte jedoch nicht, dass House wusste, dass er gelogen hatte und wunderte sich, als der Arzt sich ihm in den Weg stellte: „Wieso haben sie mich angelogen, Mister Jacobs?", fragte Greg.

„Doktor Foreman hat mir gesagt, dass ich zu ihr könnte", wich Sam aus.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht, außerdem bin ich der behandelnde Arzt, und er arbeitet für mich. Was meinen sie, wessen Wort mehr zählt?" House´ Stimme war energischer und lauter geworden und er lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Menschen, die sich auf der Station aufhielten, auf sich.

„Sie können mich nicht daran hindern sie zu sehen", widersprach Jacobs und war im Begriff an Greg vorbei ins Patientenzimmer zu treten, doch dieser versperrte ihm den Weg, indem er seine Gehhilfe als Barriere zwischen dem Unbekannten und Keira einsetzte: „Ich werde nicht mit ihnen diskutieren. Sie bleiben hier, genau wo sie sind", mittlerweile waren viele Augenpaare auf die beiden gerichtet, doch Gregory ließ sich nicht abhalten Sam zu konfrontieren: „Ich weiß, dass sie nicht Keiras Verlobter sind. Sie hat nicht gelogen im Gegensatz zu ihnen."

„Sie hat einen Blackout und einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Keira ist einfach verwirrt. Wir sind verlobt, sie kann sich anscheinend nur nicht daran erinnern. Ich bin der Gesunde von uns beiden. Warum glauben sie ihr?"

„Wenn sie nicht aus dem Schwesternzimmer ihre Patientenakte entwendet haben, können sie das alles gar nicht wissen", stellte House trocken fest.

„Das hat Doktor Foreman mir erzählt", konterte Sam.

„Dann müsste ich ihn entlassen. Immerhin handelt es sich hier um vertrauliche Informationen."

„Dann tun sie das. Entlassen sie diesen Bimbo", fauchte Jacobs.

„Sie sind nicht nur ein Lügner, sondern auch Rassist. Wie erbärmlich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Miss Mills auf Kerle wie sie steht."

„Ihr Interesse an meiner Freundin und unserer Beziehung ist mir ein bisschen zu groß", zischte Samuel.

„Nun ja. Ihre angebliche Freundin war gestern Abend mit mir aus. Wir waren in einem Pub etwas trinken, kurz vor dem Überfall, aber das wissen sie sicherlich", berichtet House ungezwungen, als ob eine Mutter ihrem Kind eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorlas.

„Sie waren das?", fragte Sam daraufhin entsetzt, „Seit wann steht sie auf Krüppel?"

„Seit sie arroganten Arschlöchern abgeschworen hat", konterte Greg.

Sekunden später durchfuhr House ein Schmerz, der durch den Kiefer eindrang und sich in seinem Schädel staute. Er spürte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Jacobs´ Faust in seinem Gesicht, taumelte rückwärts und fiel hin, da er seinen Stock immer noch als Schranke, statt als Stütze verwendete, und er die Wucht des Schlages nicht allein kompensieren konnte.

Greg hatte das Gefühl, sein Schädel wäre aus Wachs und hätte dem Druck nachgegeben. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Gesicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit deformiert sein müsste, doch er dachte zurück, an seinen Sturz vorhin. Der Aufprall vor weniger als einer Stunde und Samuels Fausthieb schienen sich aufzuaddieren und entließen einen höllischen Schmerz, gepaart mit Benommenheit in seinen Kopf.

Am Boden liegend und aufblickend, erkannte House einen metallisch glänzenden Gegenstand in Sams Hand, als dieser in das Zimmer direkt vor ihm stürmen wollte. _Ein Messer. _Schoss es Greg durch den Kopf, als er die Klinge aufblitzen sah und er versuche sich aufzurappeln, was ihm jedoch nicht auf Anhieb gelang. Er atmete auf, als Jacobs im Türrahmen mit Wilson kollidierte, der gerade auf den Flur eilen wollte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. _Er war es selbst. _Kombinierte House.

James sah sein Gegenüber nur verwirrt an, realisierte jedoch nicht, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Erst als Jacobs an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer gestürmt, und Wilson freie Sicht auf seinen am Boden liegenden Freund hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass etwas faul war. Er kam nicht dazu lange Überlegungen anzustellen, als er Greg rufen hörte: „Halt ihn auf!"

Sofort machte James kehrt und lief zurück. Kaum durch die Tür getreten sah er, dass Keira nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag. Sie hatte die Liege stattdessen als eine Art Schutzwall zwischen sich und Sam gebracht, der auf der anderen Seite stand. Geistesgegenwärtig stürzte sich Wilson auf seinen Gegner und versuchte ihn zu überwältigen, doch er hatte dessen Kraft gründlich unterschätzt. James versuchte ihm das Messer abzunehmen, welches Sam noch immer in der Hand hielt, um schlimmere Verletzungen zu verhindern, doch stattdessen wurde aus dem Vorhaben ein handfestes Gemenge.

Gregory, der noch immer im Flur nach einer Möglichkeit suchte sich aufzurichten, hatte es zwischenzeitlich geschafft, Eric Foreman anzupiepen. Der Afroamerikaner schien schon in der Nähe gewesen zu sein, da er gerade um die Ecke des Korridors gebogen kam, als die Stationsschwester die Polizei rief. Eric wollte seinem Chef gerade beim Aufrichten helfen, als House zwischen den Zähnen hervorpresste: „Da rein. Überwältigen sie den Kerl", und Foreman tat, wie ihm geheißen. Im Zimmer angekommen stoppte er abrupt. Als er realisierte, was vor seinen Augen geschah, kam er Wilson zu Hilfe und versuchte Jacobs zu ergreifen, doch auch beide Männer gemeinsam hatten Schwierigkeiten ihn dingfest zu machen.

Keira sah sich währenddessen verzweifelt im Raum um, auf der Suche nach etwas, was ihr helfen konnte Samuel zu überwältigen und den beiden Männern zu helfen, aber in den Zimmern der Intensivstation befanden sich so gut wie keine Gegenstände, die ihr dabei hilfreich sein konnten, oder sie waren zu schwer.

In der Zwischenzeit, hatte es Gregory, mit Hilfe einer Schwester, geschafft sich aufzurappeln und stolperte in Richtung Nebenraum. Dort öffnete er eine der Schubladen und griff nach dem Inhalt, bevor er sich, so schnell es ihm möglich war, zu Keira, Wilson, Foreman und Jacobs in das Patientenzimmer aufmachte.

Keira war überrascht und atmete auf, als sie Greg ins Zimmer kommen sah, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Stattdessen beobachtete sie, wie House sich Samuel von hinten näherte und ehe sie sich versah, stach Gregory ihm eine Spritze in den Rücken, was diesen aufschreien ließ. Greg ließ sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm fallen, um durchzuatmen. _Er hat Schmerzen. _Schoss es Keira durch den Kopf, doch sie verhielt sich ruhig.Nach weniger als zwei Minuten, die Foreman und Wilson ihn noch in Schach hielten, sackte Jacobs zusammen. James atmete hörbar auf: „Was hast du ihm gegeben?", fragte er.

„Ketamin. Er schläft wie ein Baby", erklärte House und zog ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Das gibt uns zehn Minuten", ergänzte Foreman, „Dann dürfte die Polizei hier eintreffen. Wir schaffen ihn am besten auf den Flur; Hier stört er nur die Patientin."

Daraufhin brachten Eric und James Sam auf den Flur und Keira blieb mit House allein zurück. Sie sah, wie er sich drehte, mit dem linken Unterarm an der Wand abstützte und seine Stirn anlehnte, während er versuchte sie im Auge zu behalten. Keira fixierte seinen Blick und beobachtete ihn eingehend, um sich dann langsam in Bewegung zu setzen. Schließlich stand sie direkt vor ihm und spürte, wie er sich von der Wand löste und seine Arme um sie legte. Die junge Frau folgte seinem Beispiel und legte ihre um seinen Hals, während sie spürte, wie er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub. Es war ein stiller Moment, in dem Greg ihr ohne Worte zeigte, dass er froh war, dass es ihr gut ging, doch er dauerte nicht lange an. Keira spürte, wie er plötzlich kraftlos zusammensank und an der Wand hinabglitt. Sie versuchte ihn abzufangen und hielt seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß, während sie verzweifelt nach Hilfe rief: „Ich brauche hier einen Arzt. Greg, hör mir zu. Du musst wach bleiben, hörst du? Ich weiß, du bist der Arzt von uns beiden, aber so viel habe ich behalten", sie lächelte gequält und versuchte ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. House versuchte verzweifelt ihr Gesicht zu fixieren, doch immer wieder verschwammen ihre Züge vor seinem Auge. Er spürte ihre Hände, wie sie über sein Gesicht und durch sein Haar strichen, doch es fiel ihm schwer bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Weiter in Kapitel 7 


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Wilson überließ Foreman und dem Polizisten den ruhiggestellten Sam und eilte zurück in Keiras Zimmer als er ihre Rufe hörte. Wieder im Raum entdeckte er sie mit Gregory am Boden, wie sie ihn versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Doch anscheinend gelang es ihr nicht. Während James sich auf den Boden vor ihnen kniete und sich Gregory zuwandte, verdrehte dieser zunehmend die Augen und ließ sich beinahe von seinem Trauma übermannen.

„Hey Greg, schön bei Bewusstsein bleiben, ja! Hey!", sprach Wilson mit lauter Stimme zu ihm und setzte auf dessen Brustbein einen leichten Schmerzreiz, worauf Greg auch sofort mit einem Aufstöhnen reagierte. Der Sturz vorhin, addiert mit dem kleinen Zusammentreffen mit Sams Faust, schien ihm doch etwas zugesetzt zu haben, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde.

„Was ist gerade passiert?" wollte Wilson von Keira wissen, die Gregs Zusammenbruch mitbekommen haben musste.

Sie schien wie in Trance, während sie nachdachte. Sanft hielt sie immer noch seinen Kopf in ihren Händen und strich ihm leicht durch´s Haar: „Er ist plötzlich zusammengesackt... einfach so, nachdem Sie mit Sam den Raum verlassen hatten."

Sie sah Wilson kurz an bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Greg richtete. „Ich konnte ihn gerade noch halten und seinen Sturz etwas abfangen. Er muss fürchterliche Schmerzen haben..."

Fast wie abgesprochen, verzog Greg sein Gesicht just in diesem Moment zu einer schmerzerfüllten Miene, als gerade Foreman das Zimmer betrat und die drei vorfand.

„Holen sie eine Trage", wies ihn Wilson an und Eric verließ den Raum wieder, um wenig später mit der gewünschten Trage zurückzukehren. Er und James hievten House daraufhin auf das Transportmittel und gefolgt von Keira, brachten sie ihn in einen nebenliegenden Raum.

Während sie das Zimmer wechselten, sah Keira noch, wie zwei Polizeibeamte, mit Hilfe von zwei Schwestern, gerade Sam den Korridor entlang in Richtung Fahrstuhl brachten und sie spürte deutlich ihre Erleichterung. Dieser Tag war bisher einfach die Hölle gewesen.

„Er reagiert auf Ansprache und Schmerzreiz, ist aber ziemlich benommen", klärte Wilson seinen Kollegen über den derzeitigen Bewusstseinszustand ihres "Patienten" auf und zückte die Pupillenleuchte. „Pupillen sind rund, isokor und reagieren prompt auf Lichteinfall", stellte der Mediziner beruhigt fest. „Herzfrequenz liegt bei 100", fügte Foreman noch zu den Daten hinzu.

Keira beobachtete die Szenerie aus etwas Entfernung, doch am liebsten hätte sie nicht nur hilflos rumgestanden. Wilson sprach House weitere Male an, doch eine adäquate Antwort erhielt er bis hierhin nicht. Viel zu sehr war Greg mit den Schmerzen beschäftigt, die beinahe schon die chronischen Schmerzen in seinem Bein als Lappalie erscheinen ließen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte er die letzten Wochen durchgesoffen und sein Gesicht fühlte sich an, als wäre es mit einem Auto kollidiert. Seine Hand schmerzte noch immer von dem Whiskeyglas vorhin, doch es war auszuhalten.

„Sie sollten in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren", hörte Keira Foreman sagen, doch sie widersprach energisch: „Ich würde lieber hierbleiben."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber momentan helfen sie ihm mehr, wenn sie selbst wieder völlig gesund werden", versuchte Eric sie zu beruhigen.

„Aber ich…", wollte sie erneut ansetzen, doch der junge Arzt unterbrach sie: „Nichts aber", lächelte er, „Ich bringe sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, schließe sie erneut an das EKG an und wenn es etwas Neues von ihm zu berichten gibt, werde ich es ihnen sofort sagen, in Ordnung?"

Keira nickte nur stumm und ließ sich ins andere Zimmer geleiten, jedoch nicht, ohne noch einmal nach Greg zu sehen. Er hatte den Kopf leicht gedreht und sah sie direkt an doch Keira konnte ihm nur noch verhalten zuwinken und hob leicht ihre Hand, während sie die Lippen zu einem feinen Strich zusammenpresste.

Im Nebenraum angekommen, half Foreman ihr zurück auf das Bett und schloss sie wieder an das EKG an.

„Sie sagen mir bescheid, wenn…", wollte Keira sicherstellen.

„Das mache ich. Versprochen. Aber jetzt ruhen sie sich aus. Wir kümmern uns um Dr. House."

Mit diesen Worten ging er hinaus und verschwand in die Richtung, aus der beide gekommen waren. Wilson behandelte zu dieser Zeit bereits Gregs Verletzungen, wozu auch eine aufgeplatzte Lippe gehörte, während dieser versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Höööhhhr zuuuu. Mmmmir gehhht es guuut", lallte House.

„Deine Art dich zu artikulieren lässt anderes vermuten, Greg", widersprach James.

„Aaach komm hööör auuuf mmmich zuu bemutteeern. Iiiich weiiiß, wann miiiit miiir allllles in Oooordnung iiiiist."

„Sagte der Mann, der sein Wiskeyglas zerdrückt, sich den Kopf prellt und anschließend verprügeln lässt", war alles, was Wilson erwiderte. Er konnte Greg nur mit Mühe davon abhalten sich aufzurichten und drückte ihn bereits zum dritten Mal wieder zurück auf das Bett: „Du wirst hier liegen bleiben. Mindestens eine Stunde und wirst nicht eher aufstehen, bis ich das abgesegnet habe. Solange wirst du deinen Brummschädel ausruhen und zu Kräften kommen."

Diese Ansage schien ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben, denn House schwieg einen Moment lang und es sah aus, als ob er über das Gesagte nachdachte. Schließlich blickte er seinen Freund an: „Wo ist sie?", fragte er plötzlich völlig klar.

„Keine Sorge. Foreman bringt sie gerade in ihr Zimmer und schließt sie wieder an das EKG an. Wir behalten sie noch mindestens einen Tag zur Beobachtung hier."

„Mmmmh", war alles, was Gregory über die Lippen brachte, kurz bevor er die Augen schloss und in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

„Geht doch", stellte James fest und lächelte. In diesem Moment betrat Foreman den Raum und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Schläft Rambo?"

„Ja und zwar noch eine Weile", gab Wilson zufrieden an und zeigte Eric eine leere Diazepam Spritze.

4 Stunden später…

Gregory erwachte und blickte direkt in die grelle Deckenbeleuchtung des Zimmers. Es musste für die Patienten grausig sein, direkt nach dem Aufwachen derart geblendet zu werden. House spürte Übelkeit und Schwindel in sich aufsteigen und er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch es blieb vorerst bei einem Versuch. Er ließ sich also zurücksinken und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Danach folgte ein zweiter Versuch. Als Greg sich schließlich aufgesetzt und die Beine über den Rand des Bettes geschoben hatte, suchte er mit Blicken nach seinem Stock. Als er ihn nicht ausmachen konnte, schossen die Bilder der vergangenen Stunden in seinen Kopf. House erinnerte sich, dass er in Keiras Zimmer zusammengebrochen war und rieb sich die Stirn, um die Schmerzen wegzumassieren. Er konnte sich sogar daran erinnern, dass er sie umarmt hatte – dass sie ihn umarmt hatte. _Heißt dass, dass sie mir verziehen hat, oder war es nur die Freude darüber gewesen, dass ich Samuel außer Gefecht gesetzt habe? Möglicherweise wäre alles viel schlimmer gekommen. Meine Gehirnerschütterung und die aufgeplatzte Lippe sind ein recht niedriger Preis im Vergleich damit, was hätte passieren können. Jacobs wäre zu ihr gelangt und hätte sie womöglich getötet oder schwer verletzt, bis jemand dazwischen gegangen wäre. Aber warum? Was hat ihn derart wütend gemacht? War es nur der Fakt, dass sie mit mir essen war? Es muss da noch mehr geben,_ dachte Gregory und schob sich langsam von der Bettkante, um sich seinen Weg ohne Stock aus dem Raum zu bahnen. Er verließ das Zimmer, trat vor die geschlossene Nebentür und klopfte leise. Von drinnen hörte er Stimmen und wollte gerade Kehrt machen, als er Keiras Stimme rufen hörte: „Ja, bitte."

House holte tief Luft und drückte die Klinke bis zum Anschlag hinunter, um dann die Tür aufzumachen. Drei Augenpaare, davon zwei sehr neugierig dreinblickende, begutachteten den Ankömmling.

„Hi", sah Greg Keiras Lippen formen, doch kein Ton verließ ihren Mund.

„Wunderschönen guten…", Greg schaute auf die Uhr und ergänzte, „…Tag."

„Mom, Dad, dass ist…", wollte Keira Greg ihren Eltern vorstellen, doch dieser unterbrach sie hastig: „Dr. Gregory House, sehr erfreut", mit diesen Worten griff er nach seinem Stock, der mittlerweile auf dem Besucherstuhl neben Keiras Bett lag und stützte sich darauf: „Ich bin der behandelnde Arzt ihrer Tochter."

„Sie?", fragte Mr. Mills ungläubig, „Sie brauchen doch selbst einen Mediziner." Mit diesen Worten wies er auf Greg, der nun an sich hinuntersah und erkannte, welchen Eindruck er zu machen schien: Die Hand verbunden, die Lippe blutig, Haare zerzaust, humpelnd und stoned wirkend, stand er Keiras Eltern gegenüber.

„Greg…", setzte Keira zu einer Erklärung an, doch wieder unterbrach House sie. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Eltern erfuhren, wer er noch war, einmal abgesehen vom Arzt ihrer Tochter: „Schon in Ordnung. Wissen sie, ich habe eine verdammt miese Nacht hinter mir: Ich benehme mich wie ein Idiot woraufhin jemand verletzt wird, der mir sehr wichtig ist. In meiner blinden Freude darüber schneide ich mich an ein paar Scherben, nachdem ein Glas in meiner Hand in seine Einzelteile zerspringt. Als ob das nicht genug wäre, stoße ich mir den Kopf und ein Irrer rammt mir seine Faust ins Gesicht, kurz bevor er sich aufmacht ihre Tochter zu töten. Zu guter Letzt verpasse ich diesem Wahnsinnigen eine Spritze, die ihn ins Land der Träume schickt und momentan sitzt er vermutlich halluzinierend und ausrastend in einer Zelle im hiesigen Department. Ich würde einfach gerne festhalten wollen, dass ich in den vergangenen zwölf Stunden nicht im Entferntesten dazu gekommen bin, mein sonst tadelloses Aussehen zu richten. So und nun dürfen sie mich fragen, was ihrer Tochter fehlt."

Ungläubig starrten Keiras Eltern den ungepflegten Mann in dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter an, der sich auch noch als ihr behandelnder Arzt ausgab. Ihre Mutter schien über die Worte "töten" und "Wahnsinniger" nachzudenken, während sich ihr Vater als erstes wieder fing und anfing Gregory ein paar Fragen zu stellen, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte: „Nun, wir wissen bereits von Keira, dass sie angeblich überfallen wurde."

„Das angeblich können sie getrost weglassen. Ihre Tochter leidet an retrograde Amnesie. Sie kann sich, vermutlich auf Grund des Schocks, nicht an die traumatischen Ereignisse erinnern. Ein wenig Kopfweh wird alles sein, was sie noch ein paar Tage begleitet. Wir behalten sie noch einen Tag hier in der Klinik und überwachen ihre Vitalfunktionen, anschließend kann sie dann zurück nach Hause", mit diesen Worten wandte sich House um, nicht ohne noch einmal Keiras Blick zu suchen und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er sie ihn zurückrufen hörte: „Dr., Hätten sie noch einen Moment?"

Greg hielt inne und dachte einen Moment lang nach, doch dann entschloss er sich, zu bleiben.

„Mom, Dad, würdet ihr uns einen Moment entschuldigen. Unten soll es eine unglaublich gute Cafeteria geben", versuchte Keira ihre Eltern auf diplomatischem Wege aus dem Zimmer zu schicken.

„Aber Schatz…", wollte ihre Mutter protestieren und warf noch einmal einen misstrauischen Blick auf den scheinbar verwahrlosten Mann neben der Tür.

„Kein aber, geht und holt euch einen Kaffee und esst etwas Kleines. Ich werde nicht weglaufen, versprochen, aber nach eurer langen Reise, habt ihr sicherlich Hunger", ermutigte sie ihre Mutter. Sie wechselte mit ihrem Vater kurze Blicke. Kurz darauf schob Mr. Mills seine Frau aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür. Keira war sich sicher, dass er etwas ahnte, es ihrer Mutter aber nicht auf die Nase binden würde.

Endlich allein im Zimmer, hörte Keira Greg hörbar ausatmen und sie sah, wie er die Schultern hängen ließ, während er erst zu Boden und schließlich zu ihr aufblickte.

„Hey", flüsterte sie, „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Ich habe Dr. Foreman die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie es dir geht, aber er meinte nur, dass du immer noch tief und fest schlafen würdest."

„Wilson hat mir etwas verabreicht. Ich schätze Diazepam und das hat mich eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt."

Immer noch hielt Greg gebührenden Abstand, bis er jedoch sah, dass Keira ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte. Er zögerte einen Moment lang, setzte sich aber schließlich in Bewegung und ergiff ihre Hand, um sich anschließend auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett sinken zu lassen.

„Ich konnte mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedanken", stellte Keira fest.

„Wofür? Dafür, dass ich mir von diesem Kerl die Fresse habe polieren lassen?", fragte House, nicht ohne einen ironischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Nein. Dafür, dass du ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt und mich vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hast", antwortete sie ernst.

Greg zögerte und schien darüber nachzudenken: „Wer war der Kerl? Und was wollte er von dir?", stellte er die Fragen, die ihn schon beschäftigten, seit er Samuel Jacobs das erste Mal begegnet war.

„Mich heiraten", antwortete Keira trocken.

„Das ist alles?", hakte Greg nach und Keira bestätigte: „Das ist alles."

„Du hast nein gesagt", kombinierte House.

„Ja. Das war vorgestern. Er rief mich an und wollte mit mir reden, obwohl wir schon seit einiger Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr hatten und ich habe einem kurzen Treffen zugestimmt, da er meinte, es wäre wichtig. Na ja,… er hielt um meine Hand an und ich wies ihn ab. Daraufhin stürmte er aus dem Lokal und…", Keira hielt inne, „Liegt es an mir, dass alle Männer vor mir fliehen?", scherzte sie und beobachtete, wie Greg gequält lächelte.

„Nein. Es liegt nicht an dir", widersprach er daraufhin und spürte, wie ihre Hand, die in seiner lag, nach dem Verband tastete: „Wie ist das passiert?

„Ein Glas ist in meiner Hand zerbrochen."

„Einfach so?", hinterfragte Keira skeptisch.

„Ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen fest zugedrückt, als ich einen Schluck trinken wollte", gestand er daraufhin und spürte, wie ihre Finger über seine Handfläche glitten. Beide schwiegen einen Moment lang, bis Greg schließlich die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf auf Keiras Bett sinken ließ. Mit der Stirn auf dem Laken gelegen, tankte er einen Augenblick lang Kraft und ihn überkam ein vertrautes Gefühl, als Keira ihm durch sein Haar fuhr.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte House in die Bettwäsche, doch sie hatte ihn genau verstanden. Er hatte gerade den Kopf wieder gehoben und wollte weiterreden, als sie ihm sanft einen Finger auf die lädierten Lippen legte: „Ist schon gut. Ich möchte daran nicht denken und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dir die Schuld daran gibst, was passiert ist. Es hätte auch an einem anderen Tag geschehen können."

„Aber es ist an dem Abend passiert, als wir miteinander aus waren. Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen, so verwirrt und wütend ich auch war, es war falsch dich allein zu lassen…", wieder spürte er ihre Finger auf seinem Mund und schwieg.

„Genug für heute", entschied Keira und strich ihm über seine Wange, „Wie wäre es mit einem zweiten Versuch? Natürlich nur, wenn du das willst."

Greg blickte sie verwundert an, sie wollte ihn tatsächlich immer noch wiedersehen: „Und ob ich das will", gestand er und Keira lächelte: „Das hatte ich gehofft."

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, stand House hastig auf: „Ich sollte gehen. Deine Eltern müssten bald wiederkommen. Sie sollten mich nicht unbedingt noch mal hier sehen müssen. Das erste Mal war schon einmal zu viel für deine Mutter."

Keira ergriff seinen linken Arm und hielt ihn fest, um ihn kurz danach zu sich zu ziehen. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante und fixierte ihre Augen mit traurigem Blick. „Das ist mir egal. Es war mir vorhin schon egal, was sie dachten", flüsterte sie und House spürte kurz darauf ihre Lippen auf seinen. Zärtlich erwiderte er den Kuss und Keira legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während sich Greg auf ihrem Bett abstützte.

Keiner von beiden bekam mit, dass sich die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet und zwei Paar Augen hineingeschaut hatten, nur um kurz darauf die Tür wieder zu schließen.

„Kein Wort Martha", kam Mr. Mills seiner Frau zuvor, die gerade ansetzen wollte zu protestieren, „Sie ist alt genug", verteidigte er seine Tochter und ihre augenscheinliche Wahl, was Männer anging.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein Richard, diesen ungepflegten Mann da drinnen kannst du doch nicht gutheißen", wollte Mrs. Mills entgegensetzen, doch ihr Mann schob sie stattdessen wieder den Flur hinunter und brachte so einige Meter zwischen Dr. House und seine Frau.

Nur wenige Minuten später, beobachteten die Mills, wie Gregory House das Zimmer ihrer Tochter verließ und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Kaum hatten sie geklopft und waren eingetreten, ergriff ihr Vater das Wort: „Wirklich eine sehr nette Cafeteria da unten."

„Ach Richard, hör auf abzulenken. Wir haben euch gesehen", platzte es aus Martha Mills heraus.

„Ja, und?", fragte Keira.

„Ja, und?", wiederholte ihre Mutter die Frage, „Weiß Sam davon? Ich meine, ihr seid doch immerhin ein…"

Keira unterbrach Martha und stellte klar: „Sam und ich sind nicht zusammen. Nicht mehr. Schon seit fast einem halben Jahr, aber ich wollte euch nicht damit bedrücken, dass eure mittlerweile 34 Jahre alte Tochter es noch immer nicht geschafft hat eine dauerhafte Beziehung zu führen. Es war nicht gelogen. Dr. House ist mein Arzt, aber wir waren gestern Abend auch miteinander aus. Ich mag ihn sehr, wirklich, und du wirst mir das nicht kaputt machen, Mutter."

„Das ist sicherlich nur Mitleid, Liebes, das geht vorbei. Du kannst diesen verzottelten, humpelnden Kerl doch nicht einem Mann wie Sam vorziehen", protestierte Martha.

„Einem Mann, der mich nicht liebt, sondern als sein Eigentum betrachtet und mich zudem heute morgen umbringen wollte? Doch, das kann ich und das tu ich auch."

„Das kann ich nicht glauben", Martha bedeckte ihren Mund geschockt mit ihrer rechten Hand und Richard lauschte entsetzt den Worten seiner Tochter. Hatte sie wirklich gerade gesagt, dass Sam sie umbringen wollte? Noch bevor er nachhaken konnte, setzte Keira ihren Vortrag fort: „Ihr beide solltet nach Phoenix zurückkehren und ich lebe mein Leben hier so, wie ich es will. Ich komme euch demnächst besuchen. Mit oder ohne Begleitung." Keira war traurig über den Verlauf des Gesprächs und das Verhalten ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte momentan allein sein und ihr Vater schien das zu ahnen. „Wir werden noch nicht abreisen, das verstehst du sicher, aber wir werden dich eine Weile in Ruhe lassen und uns für die nächste Nacht ein Hotel suchen. Schlaf gut mein Engel", Richard hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und begleitete seine geschockte Frau nach draußen. Er würde auf die Erklärung mit Sam noch etwas warten müssen, doch das war kein Problem. Er spürte, dass sie hier in guten Händen war und er selbst müsse sich zunächst einmal um seine Frau kümmern, der das ganze doch sehr an die Nieren ging.

Richard und Martha Mills machten sich auf den Weg das Krankenhaus auf direktem Wege zu verlassen, um sich eine kleine Pension oder ein Hotelzimmer zu suchen. Als sie gerade die Eingangshalle durchquerten, platzte es aus Martha heraus: „Wie kann sie mir das nur antun?", rief Mrs. Mills außer sich und blieb mitten in der Halle stehen.

„Was hat das mit dir zu tun Schatz? Es ist ihr Leben. Lass Keira ihre Entscheidungen doch endlich allein treffen. Was denkst du, warum sie in eine Stadt gezogen ist, die 3500 Kilometer von uns entfernt liegt?"

„Ach hör doch auf. Sie wird immer mein kleines Mädchen sein."

„Aber damit verschreckst du sie und wir verlieren sie ganz."

„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass ich ihre Beziehung zu dieser Geschmacksverirrung von Mann einfach so hinnehmen soll."

„Was bleibt dir anderes übrig?"

„Ich werde sie zur Vernunft bringen, wenn sie aus dem Krankenhaus kommt", antwortete Martha energisch.

Während sie weiterhin in der Halle standen, bemerkte keiner von ihnen, die junge, dunkelhaarige Frau, die festen Schrittes selbige durchquerte, jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und einen Moment lang innehielt, als sie die letzten Fetzen des Gesprächs der beiden mitbekam, welches sich um Dr. Gregory House zu drehen schien:

„Dieser Dr. House ist ein furchtbarer Mensch. Er sieht aus wie ein Obdachloser und überall am Körper hat er Wunden, Verletzungen oder Verbände. Er wirkt wie ein Schläger aus irgendeiner Gosse und unfreundlich ist er auch", beschwerte sich Mrs. Mills.

Als Richard mehr und mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass alle um ihn herum sie beide beobachteten, schob er seine Frau langsam weiter in Richtung Ausgang. Die ganze Situation wurde ihm langsam unangenehm.

Lisa Cuddy hingegen, die nun einiges gehört hatte, was ihr nicht gefiel, machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Sie würde nur schnell ihre Sachen ablegen und anschließend Dr. House aufsuchen, um ihn zu fragen, was er mit diesem Paar angestellt hatte. Man konnte ihn auch nie allein lassen, ständig bedurfte er ihrer Aufsicht.

Weiter in Kapitel 8 


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Endlich hatte er Zeit für sich, in der er etwas zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Keiras Eltern waren höchstwahrscheinlich noch bei ihr und machten ihr vermutlich gerade die Hölle heiß - zumindest ihre Mutter machte den Anschein, als wenn sie über die neue Bekanntschaft ihrer Tochter nicht gerade erfreut war. Machte er wirklich einen so schlechten Eindruck? Seit Stunden hatte er nicht mehr in den Spiegel geblickt, geschweige denn sich frische Klamotten angezogen: Ja, er musste einen schlechten Eindruck gemacht haben, doch die nächste Stunde hatte er nicht vor diesen Raum noch einmal zu verlassen. Die Beine hochgelegt, hatte es sich Greg im Sessel seines Büros bequem gemacht. Der Stock lag auf seinen Beinen und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. House fühlte die Kopfschmerzen ebenso deutlich wie die Schmerzen in seiner linken Hand wenn er sie bewegte. Er spürte jede Region seines Körpers, die Kontakt mit dem Sessel hatte und er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Herzschlag und seine Atmung. Obwohl er erst kurz zuvor unfreiwillig ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte, überkam ihn mit der Entspannung jetzt allmählich auch wieder die Müdigkeit. Gerade als Gregs Kopf langsam zur Seite kippte und sein Geist ins Land der Träume überzugehen schien, wurde die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen und eine mehr oder weniger verärgerte Dr. Cuddy stand vor ihm und machte ihrer Wut Luft: „Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein? Nein, zuerst sollte ich sie fragen, was sie hier überhaupt machen. Sie sollten auf der Beerdigung ihrer Tante sein und nicht Angehörige von Patienten verschrecken."

House realisierte erst Momente später, was sich vor seinen müden Augen abspielte und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um klarer sehen zu können: „Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden", murmelte er und rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel.

„Ich rede von diesem älteren Ehepaar unten in der Lobby, welches sich lauthals über sie beschwert hat. Sie brauchen nichts abstreiten, ich habe alles gehört."

„Wieso sind sie dann noch hier?", gab Greg gelangweilt zurück und Lisa Cuddy schien einen Augenblick lang ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, bevor sie schließlich aufgebracht fortsetzte: „Weil sie mir immer noch nicht gesagt haben, warum sie hier sind. Sie haben frei. Was denken sie, warum ich beruhigt nach Hause gegangen bin, um viele Stunden versäumten Schlafes nachzuholen? Weil ich mir sicher war, dass sie mein Krankenhaus nicht auf den Kopf stellen, sondern weit weg sind. Und dann klingeln sie mich aus dem Bett und stellen mir absurde Fragen und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, legen sie danach einfach auf. Sie kommen hier nicht eher raus, bis sie mir nicht erklärt haben, was das Ganze bedeutet."

Gregory House reagiert auf ihre Drohung, indem er sich mühsam in seinem Sessel drehte und ihr seine Rückseite zuwandte.

„Was wird das?", fragte Cuddy genervt.

„Nun ja. Es gibt etwas, was sie vergessen haben zu bedenken", murmelte Greg verschlafen.

„Und das wäre?", wollte Lisa wissen.

„Ich will hier gar nicht raus."

Wenn sie ihr Gegenüber nicht schon länger kennen würde, wäre sie wohl noch empörter gewesen als ohnehin schon. Die Arme verschränkt, ließ sie nicht locker: „Wie sehen sie heute überhaupt aus? Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass nicht nur dieses ältere Ehepaar sie so gesehen hat, sondern die halbe Belegschaft..."

„Finden sie das nicht unglaublich männlich und anziehend?"

„Sie sehen aus, als ob ein paar Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft den grimmigen Kauz von nebenan verprügelt hätten."

„Wenn sie es sagen."

„Ich habe von der Handgreiflichkeit vorhin gehört, House. Was ist passiert?"

„Sterbenskranke Patientin, verzweifelter Ehemann, sie kennen das ja."

„Wenn ich auch nur einen Moment lang in Betracht ziehe, ihnen zu glauben, dann sind sie mir immer noch eine Erklärung bezüglich der beiden in der Eingangshalle schuldig."

„Ich habe ihnen offeriert, dass für sie keine künstliche Befruchtung in Betracht kommt. Das haben sie anscheinend persönlich genommen. Dabei habe ich mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass sie zu alt wären und ihr Kind nicht mehr hochheben könnten, wenn sie denn jetzt eins bekämen."

Cuddy blieb weiterhin an ihrem Platz stehen und musterte einige Sekunden mit skeptischem Blick den Mann vor ihr. Die Erklärungen, die Greg ablieferte klangen zwar irgendwo plausibel und doch spürte sie, dass das wahrscheinlich nur ein Bruchteil der ganzen Wahrheit war - wie schon zu oft. So hartnäckig sie jetzt auch bleiben könnte, würde sie vermutlich nichts Weiteres zu den Vorkommnissen der letzten Stunden aus ihm heraus bekommen. Doch so einfach wollte sie ihn auch nicht davon kommen lassen.

"Sobald sie ausgeschlafen haben, erwarte ich sie in meinem Büro", fuhr sie ihn an. Als sie nach einigen Sekunden immer noch keine Reaktion von ihm darauf bekam, warf sie Greg noch ein "Sie haben mich verstanden", entgegen, verließ sein Büro und ließ die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen, was House zusammenfahren ließ. _Endlich allein. Ich dachte, sie geht gar nicht mehr. Langsam gehen mir die Antworten aus. _Mit diesen Gedanken, fiel Greg in einen unruhigen, traumlosen und kurzen Schlaf.

Keine zwei Stunden später wachte House auf und räkelte sich kurz in seinem Sessel. Er blinzelte verschlafen und machte eine Gestalt in seinem Schreibtischstuhl aus, die ihn beobachtete. Sofort brachte Greg sich in eine aufrechte Position, bis er bemerkte, dass es sich lediglich um Wilson handelte. Kaum hatte er das registriert, ließ es sich zurück in seinen Sessel sinken: „Wie lange bist du schon hier", fragte er.

„Wie lange schläfst du schon?", stellte James die Gegenfrage.

„Sag schon. Wie lange? Und vor allem: Warum?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden", antwortete sein Freund nüchtern.

„Und, hat´s funktioniert, während ich geschlafen habe?", fragte House mürrisch.

„Nein, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Und deswegen starrst du mich solange an, bis ich von allein aufwache und du dich damit beruhigen kannst, mich in Ruhe gelassen zu haben?"

„Keira fragte nach dir." wich Wilson ihm aus.

„Wieso? Was ist los? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte Greg mehr oder weniger sauer.

„Du sahst aus, als hattest du Schlaf bitter nötig. Sie wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht."

„Und was hast du ihr erzählt?"

Greg lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf den Sessellehnen ab und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände bevor er Wilson wieder ansah und auf eine Antwort wartete. Doch dieser stand nur auf und warf Greg eine Reisetasche vor die Füße.

„Ich habe dir was Frisches zum Anziehen besorgt. Und ein wenig Wasser könntest du auch an deinen Körper lassen."

„Danke", war alles, was House herausbrachte. Er war überrascht, wie sehr sein Freund sich um ihn sorgte.

„Und vergiss deinen Termin bei Cuddy nicht. Sie ist gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was die letzten Stunden hier los war." Mit diesen Worten klopfte James seinem Freund noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter und ging dann in Richtung Tür. Er hatte gerade die Klinke ergriffen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Du schaffst das Greg. Lass diese Chance, dein Leben etwas lebenswerter zu machen nicht wieder ungenutzt verstreichen." Anschließend wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Greg blieb allein zurück und blickte auf die Reisetasche vor seinen Füßen. Nach kurzem Zögern stemmte er sich hoch, griff nach den Henkeln und machte sich auf den Weg in den Waschraum den Gang runter. Dort angekommen, blickte er auf die Waschbecken an der Wand und erinnerte sich zurück. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte er hier schon mal gestanden und sich frisch gemacht, allerdings sah die Welt zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ganz anders aus. Jetzt stand er hier, wusch sich Gesicht und Körper, trug ein wenig Deo auf, was Wilson ihm vorausschauend ebenfalls eingepackt hatte und zog sich frische Sachen an. Zu guter letzte feuchtete er sein Haar an und ordnete es mit Hilfe eines Kamms. _Wilson hat wirklich an alles gedacht._ Bewunderte er seinen Freund.

Fast wie neu, verließ er den Waschraum und machte sich auf in die Höhle des Löwen. Er hatte nur noch wenige Meter Zeit, sich eine plausiblere Erklärung für seine Chefin auszudenken, für das, was in ihrer Abwesenheit alles passiert war.

Ohne zu Klopfen öffnete House die Tür zum Büro seiner Vorgesetzten und trat ein: „OK keine Lügen – die Wahrheit ist: Ich habe keine Tante, demzufolge kann sie auch nicht tot sein. Ich hatte stattdessen eine Verabredung. Sie brauchen nichts dazu zu sagen, oder zu lachen, nehmen sie es einfach als gegeben hin. Kurze Zeit später fand ich mein Date hier auf der Intensivstation wieder, ohne Bewusstsein. Ich habe sie lediglich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen behandelt. Als sie schließlich erwacht war, stürmte ein Kerl in ihr Zimmer, der sie umbringen wollte, kurz nachdem, er mir seine Faust ins Gesicht getrieben hatte, aber ich konnte ihn mit Hilfe von Foreman, Wilson und einer Spritze Ketamin außer Gefecht setzen. Er dürfte momentan etwas aufgedreht sein und die ein oder andere Halluzination erleben, aber angesichts der Umstände, hielt ich das für akzeptabel. Als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, tauchten auch noch ihre Eltern hier auf, bei welchen es sich übrigens höchstwahrscheinlich um die beiden Herrschaften in der Eingangshalle handelte, die sie gesehen haben, denn da sie mich nicht ausstehen konnten, würde das erklären, warum sich die beiden über mich beschwert haben…", er machte eine kurze Pause und setzte dann fort: „Das war mein Tag. Ich hoffe ihrer war angenehmer, aber momentan ist mir weniger danach auf der Couch von Dr. Lisa Cuddy Platz zu nehmen." Ohne weitere Worte verließ House das Büro und ließ eine sprachlose Dr. Cuddy zurück. Lisa dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, ob sie ihm folgen und zur Rede stellen sollte, aber nachdem er vermutlich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben völlig ehrlich war, wollte sie diese neue Ebene ihres Verhältnisses zueinander nicht gefährden und blieb in ihrem Büro.

Gregory House hingegen streifte durch die Korridore des Krankenhauses, auf dem Weg zu Keiras Zimmer. Er wollte mit ihr reden, sie sehen, doch als er ankam stellte er fest, dass sie schlief. Lautlos setzte er sich neben ihr Bett, auf den ihm bekannten Stuhl und lehnte sich zurück. Sie sah friedlich aus, ihre Augen geschlossen, aber dennoch war ein Krankenhaus nicht die Umgebung, in der er sie schlafen sehen wollte. Das regelmäßige Piepen des EKGs im Hintergrund machte Greg erneut schläfrig und er spürte, wie er langsam in den Schlaf hinüberglitt. Diesmal war er jedoch tief, fest und ruhig. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ein leichtes Kribbeln an seiner Hand spürte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, um kurz danach direkt in Keiras zu blicken: „Ich habe dich gar nicht reinkommen hören", hörte er sie flüstern und Greg gestand: „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Hast du nicht. Ich habe bis eben geschlafen."

„Wo sind deine Eltern?", wollte House wissen.

„Sie sind gegangen und wollten sich ein Zimmer suchen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie vorerst nicht herkommen brauchen."

„Warum?", wollte Greg wissen und sah wie Keira sich zurücklehnte und resigniert an die Wand vor sich blickte: „Weil sie nicht aufhören sich in mein Leben einzumischen. Vor allem meine Mutter. Sie versteht nicht, dass ich hier mittlerweile ein Leben führe, welches nicht ihren Vorstellungen entspricht und…", sie hielt einen Moment inne, bis Gregory nachhakte: „Und?"

„… sie mag dich nicht." bei diesen Worten blickte sie ihm wieder fest in die Augen.

„Das war nicht zu übersehen", stellte House daraufhin trocken fest.

„Tut mir leid."

„Das braucht es nicht. Ich brauche ihren Segen nicht, um mit ihrer Tochter auszugehen."

„Und wann wird das sein?", fragte Keira und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Wie wäre es mit nächsten Freitag", schlug er vor.

„Klingt gut. Ich freu mich", zärtlich drückte sie seine gesunde Hand und ließ sich wieder in ihre Kissen sinken. Beide unterhielten sich noch lange Zeit, bis Keira schließlich erneut eingeschlafen war und Greg sich zurücklehnte, um an ihrem Bett zu wachen. Er hatte sowieso keine Ambitionen nach Hause zu gehen.

Weiter in Kapitel 9 


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Aus den Lautsprechern im Lokal drangen die kräftigen Stimmen von Mary J. Blige und Wyclef Jean. Gregory beobachtete seine Begleitung, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß und an ihrem „Sex on the Beach" nippte und leise mitsang, als die ersten Zeilen des Songs „911" ertönten:

"_If death comes for me tonight, girl  
I want you to know that I loved you  
And no matter how tough I wouldn't dare  
Only to you I would reveal my tears  
So tell the police I ain't home tonight  
Messin' around with you is gonna get me life  
But when I look into your eyes  
(Man)You're worth that sacrifice…"_

House dachte über die Geschehnisse der letzten Woche und über Keira nach. Es war nun schon eine Woche seit dem Überfall vergangen und sie konnte sich bis heute nicht daran erinnern, was genau passiert war. Allerdings war sich Greg nicht sicher, ob das wirklich schlimm war. Vielleicht sollte sie sich lieber gar nicht daran erinnern, auch wenn ihr dieser Blackout zu schaffen machte. Leise summte Keira noch immer die Melodie des Liedes, während sie auf ihre Finger schaute, die mit dem Glas spielten. Das schummrige Licht der Kerzen und Deckenlampen, das den Raum in den Farben Rot, Orange und Gelb erstrahlen ließ, tauchte Keiras Haare in ein sanftes Rotorange; eine Farbkombination, die Greg sehr mochte. Während sie den Inhalt ihres Glases begutachtete musterte er sie. Angefangen bei ihren schwarzbraunen Augen, über ihre seidig schimmernden Haare, fing sein Blick irgendwann ihre zarten Hände ein. Als er abermals ihren Blick einfing lächelte sie, doch der Augenkontakt dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, denn Keiras Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf ihre Handtasche gelenkt. Gregory bemerkte erst, dass ihr Handy klingelte, als sie es aus einer Seitentasche zog und das kleine Stück Technik aufklappte, um sich kurz darauf mit den Worten „Was ist Mutter?" zu melden. House verzog das Gesicht und nahm belustigt zur Kenntnis, wie Keira ihn mit amüsierter Miene tadelte. Leider bekam er nicht mit, was Mrs. Mills antwortete, obwohl er sich bei Keiras Antworten seinen Teil denken konnte.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?", fragte Martha verwundert.

„Deine Nummer erscheint auf dem Display Mom. Was willst du?"

„Ich wollte wissen, wo du bist. Du gehst zu Hause nicht an dein Telefon."

„Ich bin in der Stadt, etwas trinken", gab sie zu.

„Doch nicht etwa mit diesem Unhold?"

„Nein, mit Gregory", widersprach Keira.

„Was findest du nur an dem?", wollte Martha wissen.

„Rufst du nur deswegen an? Wenn ja, lege ich jetzt auf und genieße den Abend, Mom."

„Ich finde es wirklich bedauerlich, dass das mit dir und Sam vorbei ist und er auf die... schiefe Bahn gekommen ist...", schluchzte ihre Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung, „Er war so ein netter Kerl. Nett, zuvorkommend, höflich,..."

„Mom..."

Das Gespräch schien in eine Richtung zu gehen, die Keira nicht gefiel, wie Greg aus ihrer Stimme heraushören konnte.

„Jedenfalls kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Doktor sowieso der richtige Mann für dich ist."

„Mom..."

„Ich kann das nicht gutheißen, Kind."

„Ich denke, das Gespräch ist hiermit beendet. Grüße Dad von mir", ohne ihrer Mutter die Chance zu geben noch einmal zu antworten, klappte Keira ihr Handy zu und trennte somit die Verbindung.

„Sie war nicht gerade begeistert meinen Namen zu hören." stellte Greg ein wenig traurig fest und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tequila. „Seit ich aus dem Krankenhaus raus bin, ruft sie mich jeden Abend an und fragt, wie es mir geht", erklärte Keira das Gespräch, und verstaute ihr Handy wieder in ihrer Tasche, „Und nein, sie war nicht begeistert. Sie hofft absurder Weise immer noch auf eine Versöhnung mit Sam."

Der Name erzeugte ein flaues Gefühl in House´ Magen. Wie konnte diese Frau allen Ernstes noch davon ausgehen, dass zwischen ihrer Tochter und diesem Kerl wieder alles in Ordnung kommen könnte. _Ein versuchter Mord fällt in Arizona anscheinend nicht so ins Gewicht, wie in New Jersey._ Fuhr es Greg durch den Kopf, doch er beschloss das Gespräch in eine weniger unangenehme Richtung zu lenken: „Was hat dich an die Ostküste geführt?"

„Ich bin vor den Erwartungen meiner Eltern geflohen."

„Was hatten sie denn für Erwartungen?"

„Sie wollten, dass ich den Laden übernehme, der schon seit Generationen in den Händen meiner Familie liegt. Ich war überrascht, dass sie beide tatsächlich hierher gekommen sind. Mein Vater verlässt das Geschäft sonst nie länger als für ein paar Stunden Schlaf."

„Über was für eine Art Laden sprechen wir?"

„Eine Wäscherei", gestand sie schmunzelnd und bemerkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber schlich: „Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum es jemanden wie dich hierher an die aufregende Ostküste treibt."

„Was meinst du mit ´Jemandem wie mir´?", wollte Keira wissen.

_Gute Frage._ Ging es Greg durch den Kopf, doch er sagte: „Du machst nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du den ganzen Tag nur beruflich Wäsche waschen wollen." Er nahm wieder einen kleinen Schluck Tequila, „Geschweige denn im Wüstensand kleine Schlangen erschlagen." Keira lachte.

„So langweilig, wie du dir Arizona vorstellst, ist es nicht."

„Wie ist es dann?"

„Nun ja wir haben eine tolle Landschaft zu bieten und nette Leute. Außerdem gibt es viele hübsche Lokale und wir haben mit Abstand die schönsten Mädchen des Landes", scherzte sie und Greg grinste ein _Wo sie recht hat..._ in sich hinein und spielte mit seinem Glas.

„Wir reden die ganze Zeit nur über mich und meine Probleme." bemerkte Keira und ergriff Gregs linke Hand, die immer noch ein leichter Verband zierte.

„Aber über dich weiß ich so gut wie nichts."

„Mein Leben ist längst nicht so spannend, wie man annehmen könnte."

„Erzähl mir etwas und ich beurteile anschließend, ob es spannend für mich ist, oder nicht."

„Ich stehe morgens auf, gehe zur Arbeit und hab den ganzen Tag kranke Menschen um mich herum."

„Du hilfst ihnen. Das ist wunderbar", sie drückte seine Hand.

„Es ist nur mein Job. Mehr nicht", antwortete Greg mürrisch. Warum nur wollte ihm alle Welt einreden, dass vollgepinkelt und angespuckt werden ein schöner, erfüllender Job sei? „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Dir muss etwas an dem Job liegen, sonst würdest du ihn nicht seit so langer Zeit ausüben", hakte Keira unerbittlich nach.

„Du hast Recht", Greg machte eine kleine Pause, „Es ist mein Leben." Und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _Mehr hab ich schließlich nicht._

„Es fasziniert mich Krankheiten zu heilen. Ich brauche diese Herausforderung kniffelige Fälle zu lösen. Auch wenn ich manchmal nicht mehr tun kann, als die Menschen sterben zu lassen", ergänzte er schließlich laut.

„Das ist sicherlich nicht leicht: Zu erkennen, wann man nichts mehr für sie tun kann."

„Eigentlich nicht. Es ist lediglich eine Abwägung der Umstände mit dem Aufwand und der Überlebenschance des Patienten, was alternative Behandlungsmethoden betrifft."

„Das klingt alles sehr kühl und wissenschaftlich."

„Die Medizin ist eine Wissenschaft. Es ist nichts anderes als Formeln auszurechnen. Das Problem liegt darin die Formel erst zu verstehen, bevor man sie löst. Ich muss eine Krankheit zunächst diagnostizieren, bevor ich mich daran machen kann sie zu behandeln."

„Ich nehme an, du hast viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht, dass du so über sie denkst."

„Ich denke nicht über alle Menschen so. Es gibt auch Personen, die ich schätze."

„Und die wären?", wollte Keira wissen und House überlegte einen Moment lang: „Dich und Wilson."

„Was ist mit deinen Kollegen und Mitarbeitern?"

„Sie sind noch formbar, also nicht verloren."

„Es ist bedrückend zu sehen, wie wenig Freude du an deinem Leben hast."

„Wir leben nicht - wir sterben. Und das unser ganzes Leben lang."

„Aber aus der Zeit zwischen Geburt und Tod kann man etwas machen. Zumindest muss das menschliche Dasein nicht derart schmerzvoll sein, wie deines."

„Wie sollte mein Leben deiner Meinung aussehen?", wollte Greg wissen, „Mein Bein ist nutzlos, meine Patienten hassen mich, ich bin ein griesgrämiger Kerl Mitte Vierzig, der sein halbes Leben bereits hinter sich hat. Was soll da noch kommen?"

„Kein Wunder, dass du das Leben als schmerzvoll empfindest." Mit diesen Worten, zog Keira einen Schein aus der Tasche, legte ihn auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Komm mit", forderte sie ihn auf, nahm ihre Sachen und Greg tat, wie ihm geheißen. Beide verließen das Lokal und Keira führte ihn ohne ein Wort die Straße entlang. Nach einigen hundert Metern bogen sie in eine Seitenstraße ein und gingen diese hinunter, bis sie schließlich zu einer weiteren Querstraße gelangten. Nach ein paar Minuten Gehweg blieb Keira stehen. Greg sah sich um: „Was wollen wir hier?"

Es war eine ungemütliche Gegend. Kaum eine Straße von der Bar und vielen weiteren Geschäften, in und vor denen noch allerhand Betrieb herrschte, sah es nicht mehr so rosig und lebendig aus. Es schien keine gut besuchte Ecke zu sein. Einige Laternen flackerten und wieder andere hatten ihren Dienst schon vor einiger Zeit quittiert.

Keira führte ihn weiter die Straße entlang, ohne zunächst auf seine Frage zu antworten. Je länger sie sich in der Gegend aufhielten, umso blöder kam Greg dieser Abstecher vor und er blieb stehen: „Was soll das? Wo gehen wir hin?"

Keira, die durch sein Stehenbleiben mittlerweile ein paar Meter vor ihm lief, stoppte ebenfalls und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Was siehst du?", fragte sie ihn.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Greg abermals, der immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, was Keira von ihm wollte. Sie ließ jedoch nicht locker und wiederholte ihre Frage.

Greg sah sich daraufhin um: Anscheinend befanden sie sich hinter dem großen Einkaufszentrum, welches von vorne sehr viel ansprechender wirkte, als von der Rückseite aus, an der sie sich gerade befanden. „Das Einkaufszentrum", antwortete House.

„Und was noch?"

„Wird das jetzt? Sowas wie 'Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst'? Das könnten wir auch an einen anderen Ort verlegen."

Keira wandte sich von ihm ab und sah zu einem der Lieferanteneingänge des Einkaufszentrums. Ihr Blick fixierte mehrere Haufen Stoff, die vor dem Hintereingang lagen. „Du denkst, es ginge dir schlecht? Du hättest ein grauenvolles Leben?", wiederholte Keira Gregs Worte von vorhin, woraufhin er näher kam und dieselbe Richtung mit den Augen absuchte, in die sie blickte.

„Dir geht es nicht schlecht", behauptete sie und ergriff seine Hand, die auf seinem Stock ruhte und sprach weiter: „Du hast einen verantwortungsvollen Job, ein Zuhause und Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen." Sie wies auf den Stoffhaufen: „Diese Menschen hier haben all das nicht; vielleicht sogar nie gehabt."

Erst jetzt erkannte auch Greg unter einer der Decken einen Schuh, der hinauslugte.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", räumte House daraufhin ein und Keira hakte nach: „Vielleicht?"

„Nicht vielleicht. Du hast recht", gestand er sich schließlich ein.

„Wir sollten wieder auf die Hauptstraße zurückkehren", entschied seine Begleitung.

„Ja, sollten wir."

„Du bist auf einmal so einsilbig", zog ihn Keira auf und knuffte ihm leicht in die Rippen.

„Es kommt nicht jeden Tag vor, dass sich jemand die Mühe macht, mir die Welt da draußen zu zeigen."

„Das ist schade. Jemand hätte das schon viel früher machen sollen."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Aber es ist nicht zu spät, wie ich gerade feststelle. Unser Ausflug scheint etwas in dir gerührt zu haben", Keira lächelte zufrieden und stellte sich vor ihn. Mittlerweile hatte sie seine Hand losgelassen und die kühle Abendluft, sowie die ungemütliche Gegend veranlassten sie dazu, sich an Greg zu lehnen und ihre Hände unter sein Jackett zu schieben. Sie genoss seine Nähe und schloss die Augen, als auch er seine Arme um sie legte und Keira somit näher zu sich zog.

Weiter in Kapitel 10 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author´s Note: Achtung! NC-17 Szenen - Sex.**

Kapitel 10

Als sich beide wieder voneinander lösten, legte Greg seinen linken Arm um sie, und beide schlenderten zurück in Richtung Nassau Street und bogen schließlich in die Harrison ein.

Nach einer Weile sagte Keira: „Hier ist es", und wies auf die Eingangstür eines vierstöckigen Stadthauses in der Devereaux Avenue. Gregory stoppte seinen Schritt und begutachtete das Gebäude vor ihm. Er schätzte die Stufen auf etwa fünfzehn, die man überwinden musste, um zur Haustür zu gelangen.

Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick ab und bemerkte, dass Keira erneut direkt vor ihm stand: „Danke, für diesen zweiten Versuch eines Dates. Ich hab es sehr genossen", gestand sie und hielt seine Augen mit ihren förmlich fest.

House konnte nichts anderes sagen als: „Ich auch und ich kann mich nur noch mal für unser erstes Treffen entschuldigen. Ich war ein Idi…", er hielt inne, als er ihren Finger auf seinem Lippen liegen spürte: „Shhhh. Keine Vorwürfe."

„Abe…", er versuchte es ein zweites Mal, doch sie lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich will daran nicht denken."

„Kann ich verstehen", gab House nach.

„Ich würde es bedauern, wenn dieser Abend schon zu Ende wäre."

„Ich auch."

„Heißt das, dass ich eine gute Chance habe, dich dazu zu überreden, mit mir noch ein Glas Wein zu trinken?", hakte sie nach.

„Du brauchst mich nicht überreden."

Keira lächelte verlegen und blickte zu Boden, bevor sie schließlich vorsichtig seine Hand ergriff und ihn in Richtung Treppe führte.

Gregory zählte die Stufen, als sie hinauf zur Eingangstür stiegen, doch oben angekommen, hätte er die genaue Anzahl nicht nennen können. Er beobachtete stattdessen, wie Keira ihren Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und die Tür sich mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete. Beide mussten unweigerlich lachen und betraten schließlich den Hausflur. House war erleichtert, als er den Fahrstuhl sah und wie Keira ihn bereits per Knopfdruck rief. Zu ihrem Glück befand er sich momentan im Erdgeschoss und die Türen glitten auseinander. Die Kabine war klein. Kaum für mehr als drei bis maximal vier Menschen konzipiert, doch das ermöglichte Greg ihr völlig unschuldig nah zu sein. Er konnte sogar ihr Parfum riechen, obwohl es sehr dezent war und so schloss er für einen Augenblick die Augen, denn im Nächsten öffneten sich bereits wieder die Türen des Fahrstuhls und sie traten auf einen kleinen Flur, an dessen linken und rechten Ende sich jeweils eine Wohnungstür befand.

„Du magst Dachgeschosswohnungen?", fragte Greg verwundert. Er hatte nie viel dafür übrig gehabt. Es war ihm zu kompliziert gewesen passende Möbel für die Schrägen zu finden, aber er bezweifelte nicht, dass Keira damit keine Schwierigkeiten hatte.

„Ja. Man hat einen wundervollen Ausblick vom Balkon aus", schwärmte sie, während sie die Tür aufschloss, „Da in dieser Gegend die Häuser nicht höher als vier Stockwerke sein dürfen, kann man bis zum Carnegie Lake sehen und die halbe Stadt überblicken, zumindest rede ich mir das gerne ein", scherzte sie.

Als Greg die Wohnung betrat, wurden seine Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht. Selbst im Halbdunkel konnte er erkennen, wie erlesen ihr Geschmack war, was Möbel und Dekorationen anging. Die Wohnung wirkte durchweg gemütlich und die Dachschrägen waren kein Hindernis.

Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Schuhe auszog und musterte dabei unbemerkt ihren Körper, angefangen bei ihren Haaren, ihrem Rücken, hinunter bis zu ihren Beinen. Selbst barfuß wirkte sie unglaublich elegant und bewegte sich grazil. Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte seine Unsicherheit: „Würdest du gern etwas trinken?", fragte sie, um ein zwangloses Gespräch anzufangen.

„Ein Glas Wein wäre toll", sagte er und sah, wie sie in der Küche verschwand. Das Licht ging an und Greg folgte ihrem Beispiel: Er zog sich beide Schuhe aus und folgte ihr anschließend in die Küche. Als er den erhellten, gemütlichen Raum betrat, kam sie gerade mit einer Flasche Wein aus der hintersten Ecke, wo sich anscheinend ein kleiner Vorratsraum befand. Aus einer Schublade holte sie noch einen Korkenzieher und reichte beides an Gregory weiter: „Würdest du?"

„Natürlich", antwortete er und machte sich daran den Korkenzieher in den Korken zu drehen, um ihn aus dem Flaschenhals zu ziehen, nachdem er seinen Stock gegen einen der Hocker gelehnt hatte. Währenddessen holte Keira zwei Gläser, aus einem mit einer Glastür verschlossenem Hängeschrank, über der Spüle und stellte sie beide auf die Anrichte, direkt neben Greg, der gerade den Korken mit einem leisen Plopp aus der Flasche zog.

„Wow. Ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten. Ich öffne schon seit Jahren keine Weinflaschen mehr, seit ich mich einmal unwahrscheinlich blamiert habe", erzählte sie und nahm ihm den Korkenzieher ab.

„Das ist gut so. So führe ich immerhin eine sinnvolle Funktion aus, wodurch ich unentbehrlich werde", scherzte er und goss derweilen in beide Gläser Rotwein, um schließlich Keira eines davon zu reichen.

„Cheers", sagten sie fast zeitgleich und lachten.

Während sie tranken, beobachtete Greg sie über seinen Glasrand hinaus. Als Keira ihr Glas abgesetzt hatte, nahm er es ihr aus der Hand und stellte beide zurück auf die Arbeitsplatte, bevor er sprach: „Ich möchte mich noch für etwas anderes bei dir entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich gedacht habe, dass jemand dich geschickt hat, um mich von meinem langweiligen und deprimierenden Leben abzulenken. Ich hätte dich zu Wort kommen lassen sollen. Vielleicht wäre es dann nicht so weit gekommen, wie es kam."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und erwiderte: „Ich wäre niemals mit dir ausgegangen, wenn ich es nicht ehrlich gemeint hätte. Ich mochte dich vom ersten Augenblick an. Ganz gleich, was andere in dir sehen mögen, oder was du in dir siehst. Ich weiß, dass es nicht nur auf das Äußere ankommt. Das Innere zählt und auch wenn du nicht unbedingt immer ein offenes Buch bist, weiß ich doch, dass du lange nicht so ein Griesgram bist, wie alle denken."

Keira lächelte zärtlich, doch sie sah keinerlei Regung in seinem Gesicht. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? War er gekränkt? Sie wusste es nicht und fragte deshalb: „Hast du etwas?", doch wieder keine Antwort, bis sie plötzlich und völlig unvermittelt seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Es war derart überraschend für sie, dass sie zunächst nicht reagierte. Erst, als sie spürte, wie er seine Arme um ihre Taille legte, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, hielt ihn so näher bei sich. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und Gregory bemerkte, wie sie begann sein Hemd zu öffnen. Knopf für Knopf, bis sie es schließlich über seine Schultern schob und er ihr dabei half, es ganz auszuziehen. Er war unglaublich betört und spürte die Erregung in seinem Körper aufsteigen. Beide lachten, als es schien, als ob sein Hemd sich wehrte, doch nicht lange und es fiel zu Boden. Greg fand den nötigen Halt an der Arbeitsplatte und sorgte dafür, dass Keira sich zwischen ihm und der Anrichte befand. Wieder legte er seine Hände um ihre Hüfte, während sie sich erneut küssten, nicht ohne dabei nach dem Saum ihres Oberteils zu tasten. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, zog er ihr das Stück Stoff über den Kopf hinweg aus und ließ es auf sein Hemd fallen. Zum Vorschein kam ein cremefarbener BH, der ihrer Hautfarbe schmeichelte und er widerstand der Versuchung nicht, sich einen Weg ihren Hals hinab, bis zu ihrem Décolletée zu küssen. Ihre Hände suchten zunächst Halt an seinem Oberkörper und tasteten schließlich nach seinen Händen, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Er ließ einen Moment lang von ihr ab, um sich von ihr einen weiteren kleinen Flur entlang, direkt zum Schlafzimmer führen zu lassen. Vor der Tür angekommen, zog sie ihn wieder zu sich und ihre Lippen suchten und fanden seine. Er ergriff schließlich die Klinke, und die Tür schwang nach innen auf, was dafür sorgte, dass beide leicht ins Straucheln kamen, und zu fallen drohten, doch Gregory konnte sowohl sich als auch sie rechtzeitig auffangen. Vor dem Bett entledigte sie ihn seiner Hose und ließ sich schließlich mit ihm in die weichen Kissen sinken.

Eine Stunde später saßen beide zusammen auf dem Balkon. Keira hatte eine Art Hollywoodschaukel, auf die sich beide, in eine große Decke gehüllt, gesetzt hatten. Gregory hatte sogar seine Beine hochgelegt und Keira lehnte vor ihm an seiner Brust. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie noch ihrer beider Weingläser nach draußen geholt, und auf einen kleinen Tisch gestellt.

„Du hattest Recht. Die Aussicht ist einmalig", gestand er, „Aber ich wäre vermutlich an den Möbeln verzweifelt."

Sie lachte und antwortete nur: „Ich bin sicher, du hättest einen Weg gefunden. Du findest doch immer einen. Das hast du mir eindrucksvoll bewiesen."

„Ich heile grundsätzlich nur schwer kranke Menschen. Ich schaffe es jedoch nicht, mein eigenes Leben zu managen. Irgendwie armselig, findest du nicht?"

„Nein, finde ich nicht", widersprach sie und erhob sich ein wenig, um sich umzudrehen, und ihm direkt in seine Augen zu blicken: „Du unterschätzt die Wirkung eines solchen Einschnitts in dein Leben. Es wäre für jeden schwer sich damit abzufinden, es gibt nur niemand zu. Die Kunst dabei ist, es zu akzeptieren, und das Beste daraus zu machen, sich nicht aufzugeben und selbst zu degradieren."

„Sprichst du von mir?", fragte House.

„Ich weiß nicht. Hast du dich aufgegeben?", ihre Augen schienen durch seine hindurch, direkt in seinen Kopf zu blicken und wenn er sie so sah, fiel ihm nur eine Antwort ein: „Nein."

Zärtlich hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er zaghaft erwiderte. Es war, als ob sie einander erneut kennen lernten, als er Keira über sie gebeugt zurück auf die Hollywoodschaukel drückte und ihre Hände durch sein Haar glitten.

Langsam schob er das Top, welches sie sich neben einer kurzen Shorts für draußen angezogen hatte, hoch. Sie ließ von seinem Haar ab und streckte ihre Arme über den Kopf, wodurch sie es ihm ermöglichte, ihr das Oberteil auszuziehen. Sie schafften es nach einiger Zeit sich auch der letzten Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen, lediglich die Decke war geblieben. Unter dieser begann Greg damit sich erneut seinen Weg von ihrem Hals hinab zu ihren Brüsten zu bahnen und tiefer bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Keira genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten, schloss die Augen und als seine Lippen erneut ihre verschlossen, winkelte sie ihre Beine zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers an und ließ ihn so wissen, dass sie mehr wollte. Er kam ihrer Bitte nach, drang vorsichtig in sie ein und bewegte sich im selben Rhythmus wie sie. Wieder liebkoste er ihren Hals und die Schulter, während seine Bewegungen leidenschaftlicher wurden. Keiras schwerer Atem und ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken verrieten ihm, dass es ihr gefiel und sie half ihm, indem sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang, und es ihm so ermöglichte tiefer in sie einzudringen. Immer schneller bewegten sie sich auf den Höhepunkt zu und Greg spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Als Keiras Hände stärkeren Druck auf seinen Rücken ausübten, verschloss er ihren Mund mit seinem, unterdrückte so ihren leisen Schrei. Während sich sämtliche Muskeln ihres Körpers anzuspannen schienen, erlebte auch Greg den Höhepunkt. Er entließ die Luft, die er kurz vorher geholt hatte, stoßweise und spürte die Anspannung seines Körpers deutlich, als die Kraft aus seinen Armen wich, und er sich nur auf den Unterarmen kurz über ihrem Gesicht halten konnte. Er spürte deutlich ihren Atem auf seiner Haut und ließ sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge sinken. Dort sammelte er einen Moment lang seine Kräfte, ehe er wieder ihren Blick suchte. Sie lächelte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während Greg seine Stirn an ihr Brustbein lehnte. So genossen sie einige Minuten die Ruhe und die Nachbeben dieser Nacht, bevor sie beide in die Decke gehüllt einschliefen.

Gregory erwachte, als die Sonne begann ihn in der Nase zu kitzeln. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt auf Keiras Schulter. Sie lag vor ihm und er hatte anscheinend seit sie auf der Hollywoodschaukel eingeschlafen waren in derselben Position gelegen. Er wusste, dass ihm das sein Bein danken würde und er wagte es gar nicht erst es zu bewegen. Also beschloss er, zu warten, bis sie wach wurde und er begann damit, zärtlich nachzuhelfen. Keira rümpfte belustigt die Nase, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Schulter spürte, während er Küsse darauf verteilte, und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, um ihm weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Also zog sie ihre Beine an, was dafür sorgte, dass diese teilweise unter der Decke hervorlugten. Zusätzlich vergrub sie ihren Kopf zwischen den Schultern und machte es ihm somit unmöglich sie weiter zu quälen. Greg legte seinen Arm wieder um ihre Hüfte und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist."

„Vermutlich schon länger als du", erwiderte sie lachend, „Ich döse schon eine ganze Weile nur noch in der Sonne, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Du sahst zufrieden aus."

„Ich habe gut geschlafen, wenn auch nicht sehr lange."

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Ich frühstücke normalerweise erst in der Klinik."

„Ja, ich hab gehört, dass die Kantine gut sein soll", schmunzelte sie und drehte sich um, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Das ist sie", bestätigte er.

„Aber sie machen lange nicht so ein gutes Frühstück wie ich", behauptete Keira.

„Ich würde es auf diese Wette ankommen lassen."

„Wette? Ich wette nicht, wenn mein Gegner nicht den Hauch einer Chance hat", mit diesen Worten legte sie ihren Arm einen Moment lang um Gregs Hals um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Anschließend hangelte sie nach ihrem Top und der Shorts, die sie beschloss im Schutz der Decke anzuziehen, bevor Nachbarn, die ebenfalls im vierten Stock wohnten, sie nackt sahen: „Ich gehe duschen, sage dir bescheid wenn ich fertig bin und mache dir ein Frühstück, was deine Kantine niemals so hinbekommen würde", versprach sie in den höchsten Tönen, während sie sich das Haargummi vom Tisch schnappte und ihre Haare provisorisch am Hinterkopf befestigte. Kaum getan, warf sie ihm noch einen amüsierten Blick, gepaart mit einem Lächeln zu und verschwand durch die Balkontür im Schlafzimmer. Gregory sah ihr einen Moment lang nach uns ließ sich anschließend zurück auf die Liege sinken. Er beschloss es ihr gleich zu tun und griff nach seiner Unterhose, die neben dem kleinen Tisch mit den Weingläsern lag. Bevor er jedoch begann sie anzuziehen, teste er die Beweglichkeit seines Beines. Eine Welle stechenden Schmerzes schoss durch seinen Körper, als er es aus der Lage, in der es die Nacht über verbracht hatte, löste. Greg war gewillt kurz aufzuschreien, doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen nutzte er den Moment des Schmerzes und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position, um weitere Schmerzen zu verhindern. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben saß er einen Augenblick lang still, die Füße auf den kühlen Balkonfliesen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete einige Male tief durch. Der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich, aber die Nacht zuvor entschädigte ihn für die Pein. House zog sich schließlich die Shorts an und schob die schützende Decke von seinem Schoß, um aufzustehen. Ins Schlafzimmer getreten hörte er deutlich die Dusche im Bad nebenan und suchte nach seiner Jacke. In der Küche fand er zunächst seinen Stock, der immer noch an einem Hocker lehnte und mit diesem machte er sich auf den Weg in den Flur. Dort angekommen, zog er die Pillendose aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke, die an der Garderobe hing, und nahm drei Vicodin ein, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

Kurze Zeit später kam Keira aus dem Badezimmer. Sie hatte die Haare noch immer hochgesteckt, ein Handtuch umgebunden und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, um zu fragen: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, alles bestens." _Wann willst du ihr eigentlich von deinem Schmerzproblem erzählen?_ Hörte Greg seine innere Stimme fragen. _Wenn die Situation es hergibt. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt._

„Dann ist gut. Ich habe dir Handtücher ins Bad gelegt." House lächelte nur und trat an ihr vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer. Während Keira in der Küche das Frühstück bereitete und damit begann auf dem Balkon einzudecken, stieg Gregory in die Duschkabine und regelte die Wärme des Wassers auf eine angenehme Temperatur.

Als der Strahl seinen Rücken massierte, schloss er einen Moment lang die Augen und ließ den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren. _Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit mir los? Was ist es, was sie so anziehend macht? Vielleicht der Fakt, dass sie mich versteht? Oder doch eher die Tatsache, dass sie mich zum Lachen bringt? Keine Ahnung. Feststeht, dass ich die letzten Wochen nicht missen will, zumindest nicht ihr Ergebnis, wenn auch der Weg bis hierhin nicht unbedingt immer angenehm war._

Gedankenverloren ließ er sich noch einen Augenblick das Wasser auf den Kopf und den Rücken prasseln, bis er schließlich den Hahn wieder zudrehte und aus der Duschkabine stieg. Greg griff nach dem Handtuch, was ihm Keira bereitgelegt hatte und trocknete sich damit ab und wickelte es sich schließlich um die Hüfte, um das Bad zu verlassen. In der Küche angekommen, verharrte er im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie am Herd stand und Eier, zusammen mit anderen Ingredienzien in der Pfanne briet. Keira schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er sie beobachtete, erst als sie sich umdrehte, um aus einer anderen Ecke der Küche eine weitere Zutat zu beschaffen, erschrak sie.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", entschuldigte sich Greg.

„Zu spät", war ihre knappe Antwort.

House musste lachen, als er Keira so vor sich sah, wie sie immer noch erstarrt ihr Herz hielt.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", versuchte er ihr aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu helfen.

„Nein, danke. Ich bin fast fertig", erklärte sie lächelnd und wies auf die Pfanne hinter sich, die auf dem Herd stand und deren Inhalt mittlerweile immer lauter brutzelte, was Keira dazu veranlasste sich schnell wieder umzudrehen, um alles umzurühren. Greg musste schmunzeln. Er hatte sie tatsächlich aus dem Konzept gebracht, etwas, was er eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er beschloss, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen, und sich anzuziehen, während Keira das Essen fertig zubereitete.

Nur Minuten später, saßen beide gemeinsam auf dem Balkon, frühstückten und erzählten. Gregory war wahnsinnig angetan von ihrem selbst gemachten Essen und behauptete ohne Gram, dass es bei Weitem besser war, als das Kantinenessen im Krankenhaus. Die beiden genossen noch einen Moment lang die Aussicht auf den Carnegie Lake und räumten anschließend gemeinsam den Tisch ab, während House versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass er demnächst losgehen musste, um in weniger als zwei Stunden seinen Dienst anzutreten.

Als sie zusammen in der Küche standen, nachdem sie den Geschirrspüler eingeräumt hatten, bemerkte Greg: „Ich muss gehen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Keira und lehnte sich an ihn. Er erwiderte ihre Geste und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Es war schön mit dir letzte Nacht", flüsterte sie in sein Hemd hinein und ließ ihre Finger in kleinen Kreisen über seinen Rücken gleiten. Er lächelte und zog sie ein Stück von sich weg, um ihr mit einem Kuss zu antworten.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?", fragte Greg, als er nach seinem Stock griff und zur Tür ging.

„Ich hol dich von der Arbeit ab, okay?", schlug Keira vor, während sie sein Jackett von der Garderobe nahm und ihm hinhielt.

„Nichts dagegen."

Greg öffnete die Tür und nahm ihr seine Jacke ab. Er hing sie sich über den Arm, während er ihr zum Abschied einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Keinem von beiden fiel der kleine orange Behälter auf, der aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke purzelte und leise auf die Wolldecke über einigen rumliegenden Schals fiel, und schließlich halb in einer Stoffritze verschwand.

Sie lächelten sich noch kurz an, dann stieg Greg in den Fahrstuhl und Keira schloss die Tür. Bevor er zur Arbeit gehen würde, musste er kurz bei sich zu Hause vorbeischauen, um sich frische Sachen anzuziehen.

Weiter in Kapitel 11 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author´s Note: Achtung! R-16 Szenen – Gewalt.**

Kapitel 11

Auf dem Weg nach Hause genoss Greg die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich zwischen ein paar Wolken hindurch den Weg zur Erde bahnten. Am liebsten wäre er heute gar nicht erst aufgestanden - wie jeden Tag. Seine Jacke hatte er sich locker über die Schulter gehängt, als er unten aus Keiras Haus trat, doch auf dem Campus der Universität Princeton wurde es ziemlich kühl und die Sonne verzog sich auch recht zügig hinter einer größeren Wolke. So wie es aussah, würde es vermutlich in ein paar Minuten anfangen zu regnen, sodass House sich dazu entschloss, seine Jacke doch lieber überzuziehen. Er lehnte seinen Stock an eine Bank neben sich und schlüpfte in seine Jacke hinein. Als er sie gerichtet hatte, ergriff er seine Gehhilfe wieder und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, bis ihm auffiel, dass etwas fehlte.

Nervös durchsuchte er jede Tasche, doch er fand es nicht: Sein Vicodin. _Verdammt! _Dachte er sich. _Ich muss es bei Keira vergessen haben..._ Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Nun würde er sich mit Sicherheit etwas ausdenken müssen, wie er ihr geschickt seinen hohen Schmerzmittelkonsum erklären konnte.

_Wenigstens habe ich vorhin welche genommen..._ dachte er sich. So sollte er die nächsten Stunden einigermaßen schmerzfrei überstehen können. Automatisch griff Greg sich an seinen rechten Oberschenkel und massierte ihn etwas. Wie hatte er das Herausfallen nur nicht bemerken können? _Ich sollte zurückgehen und die Pillen holen._ _Mit etwas Glück hat Keira sie noch nicht gefunden_ _und ich habe mehr Zeit mir eine geeignete Erklärung einfallen zu lassen._ _Oder habe ich es unterwegs verloren?_ Ein Gedanke, der Greg durchaus besser gefiel.

Nachdem er gegangen war, hatte Keira beschlossen, in ihrer Wohnung etwas aufzuräumen, doch vorher zog sie sich um. Im Schlafzimmer ließ sie das Handtuch, welches sie immer noch um den Körper getragen hatte, auf ihr Bett fallen und öffnete den Schrank, um sich bequeme Sachen herauszusuchen. Bekleidet mit einer kurzen schwarzen Hose und einem blauen Shirt, begann sie damit die Bettdecken und Kissen aufzuschütteln, die noch vom Vorabend ungeordnet auf der großen Matratze lagen. Anschließend sortierte sie die Schals aus dem Haufen unter der Garderobe im Flur heraus, um sie über einen der Haken zu hängen. Als sie gerade den Letzten aus den Falten der Wolldecke herauszog, hörte Keira ein leises Klappern. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt und sie hob das Stück Stoff vom Boden auf, um es zusammenzulegen, als ein kleines, längliches Gefäß auf sie zukullerte.

Greg ließ von seinem Bein ab und blickte auf die Uhr. Es würde knapp werden, aber wenn er von ihr aus gleich zum Krankenhaus gehen würde, könnte er noch pünktlich dort erscheinen - sofern es ihm überhaupt wichtig war pünktlich in der Höhle des Löwen aufzukreuzen.

Der Himmel hatte sich mittlerweile vollkommen zugezogen. Es wurde regelrecht finster und verdammt kalt. Ein paar einzelne Regentropfen fielen herab und benetzten den Boden. Das hatte ja so kommen müssen.

Gregory machte Kehrt und hatte noch nicht einmal einen Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt, als er unsanft von einer entgegenkommenden Gestalt im Vorbeigehen angerempelt wurde.

„Können sie nicht aufpassen?" schimpfte er, rieb sich die Schulter und sah dem Mann kurzzeitig grimmig hinterher. Dieser schien gut auf das Unwetter vorbereitet zu sein, da er sein Baseballcap tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte und eine Art Regenjacke trug.

Greg bemerkte im Weitergehen nicht, wie sich der Mann umgedreht hatte und ihm ein paar Schritte gefolgt war.

„Ich denke, **du** solltest dich entschuldigen", drang dessen tiefe Stimme an House´ Ohr. Greg wusste zunächst nicht, ob er gemeint war, doch beim Umschauen konnte er niemanden anderes in der näheren Umgebung ausmachen. Er drehte sich jedoch nicht um und reagierte auch sonst nicht auf die Anmache des Fremden, sondern ging einfach weiter. _Idiot_. Beschimpfte er ihn aber in Gedanken.

Dass House nicht reagierte, schien dem Mann nicht zu gefallen, da er nun schnellen Schrittes zu Greg aufschloss, ihm im geeigneten Moment seinen Stock aus der Hand riss, und ihm diesen mit voller Wucht in den Rücken rammte.

Keira drehte das orangefarbene Gefäß in ihrer Hand hin und her. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr nicht gehörte. Überhaupt hatte sie nur wenige Medikamente im Haus. Es sprach alles dafür, dass es sich um Gregorys Arznei handelte. Als Keira die Worte „FOR PAIN" ins Auge fielen, beschloss sie, Greg nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen zu lassen und lief zum Fenster im Wohnzimmer, von welchem aus sie die Devereaux Avenue einsehen konnte. Nichts. Sie konnte House nicht ausmachen. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, wurde ihr bewusst, wie lange er schon fort war, und dass er sich vermutlich gerade irgendwo an der Ecke Harrison und Western befand. Keira wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als sie bemerkte, dass es draußen stark regnete und so lief sie noch einmal ins Schlafzimmer, nahm sich aus dem Schrank eine lange Hose und einen dicken Pullover, zog beides an und schlüpfte anschließend in ihre Schuhe neben der Garderobe.

Ein vernichtender Schmerz durchfuhr House, der sich keine zwei Sekunden später auf seinen Händen und Knien auf dem mittlerweile nassen Gehweg wiederfand.

„Verdammt, was soll das?", brüllte er sein Gegenüber an, während er krampfhaft versuchte den Schmerz wegzuatmen und sich aufzurichten.

„Ich denke, das weißt du ganz genau, Gregory."

„Wer zum Teufel sind sie?", Greg dachte nach, woher und ob ihm die Stimme bekannt vorkam. Der Regen und das Grummeln in den Wolken über ihm, machten es nicht gerade einfacher sie zuzuordnen.

„Du warst bei ihr zu Hause, habe ich Recht?", brüllte der Mann ihn an und schwang den Stock knapp unter Gregs Brustkorb in die Magengegend hinein.

„Argh!", mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ Greg sich auf die Seite fallen und krümmte sich wie ein Embryo auf dem Boden.

„Die ganze Nacht...", ergänzte der Mann noch wütender und setzte noch einen Tritt hinterher.

_Von was redete der Kerl nur? Meinte er etwa Keira? Wer war er? Wäre es möglich, dass...?_ Greg versuchte in der Dunkelheit und dem hinabfallenden Regen das Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen. Abermals setzte dieser zu einem Schlag mit dem Stock an, doch Greg konnte ihn abfangen und umklammerte den Griff fest mit beiden Händen. Er setzte seine ganze Kraft ein, dass ihm der rutschige Stock nicht wieder aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Der Mann hatte das andere Ende fest im Griff und versuchte nun mit gezielten Tritten dafür zu sorgen, dass Greg wieder von dem Stock abließ. Da er diesen aber fest umklammerte, bot es ihm trotz dieser unfairen Situation einen gewissen Vorteil. Ruckartig rollte er sich auf die andere Seite und die „Waffe" glitt aus den Händen seines Angreifers. Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen, als der Fremde sich auf ihn stürzte. Allem Anschein nach, hatte er ein großes Verlangen danach Greg vollständig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Die Kraft seines Gegners war unglaublich und House hatte große Schwierigkeiten den Angriffen auszuweichen. Einige Male wurde er unsanft im Gesicht getroffen, was ihm unschöne Platzwunden an der Augenbraue, sowie am Mund bescherte. Greg schluckte und erkannte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut wieder, was sich den Weg hinunter in seinen Magen bahnte.

Einen weiteren, mehr oder weniger gezielten, Fausthieb von Sam fing Gregs Nase auf. Durch den dadurch freigesetzten Schmerz traten ihm Tränen in die Augen und seine Sicht verschwamm noch mehr. Als er kurz mit der Hand seine Nase berührte, spürte er etwas Klebriges: Ebenfalls Blut.

Sah denn niemand in der Gegend, was hier passierte? Wieso rief niemand die Polizei, oder schritt ein? Gregory wusste, dass er mit seiner geringen Muskelkraft nichts gegen den Mann ausrichten konnte.

Er musste versuchen ihn mit einer List außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch das würde nicht einfach werden, denn immer noch war House damit beschäftigt den Tritten und Fausthieben des Fremden auszuweichen. Leider gelang ihm das nicht immer und er spürte jede einzelne seiner Rippen, als sie bei der Wucht des Aufpralls auf seinen Brustkorb beinahe zu zerbersten schienen.

Keira griff nach dem Behältnis, welches sie neben ihren Schuhen abgestellt hatte, verließ ihre Wohnung und trat auf den Hausflur hinaus. Dort betätigte sie den Rufknopf für den Fahrstuhl, doch nur Sekunden später machte sie Kehrt, und lief stattdessen die sieben Treppen bis ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Mit Glück würde sie ihn noch auf dem Weg nach Hause treffen, wenn sie sich beeilte.

Greg hatte es schließlich geschafft dem Angreifer einen Hieb zu verpassen, der ihn rückwärts in Richtung Straße taumeln ließ und das bot ihm selbst die Gelegenheit sich an einer Hauswand mit Hilfe seines Stockes aufzurichten. Blitzartig drehte er sich um und nutzte die Mauer im Rücken als zusätzliche Stütze, um eine bessere Ausgangsposition für die Umsetzung seines Plans zu haben, sobald der Gesichtslose sich ihm wieder nähern würde. Gregory musste nicht lange darauf warten, denn es schien seinem Gegner immer noch viel daran gelegen zu sein, ihm soviel Schmerzen wie möglich zuzufügen und er setzte zu einem erneuten Angriff an.

„Niemand darf sie berühren, außer mir", schrie der Fremde und House schwang seinen Körper entlang der Hauswand ruckartig um die eigene Achse und sah zu, wie er ins Straucheln kam und gegen die Mauer driftete. Greg nutzte den Augenblick und versetzte ihm einen Stockhieb in die Kniekehlen. Der Mann brach zusammen und krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als Greg ihm das Basecap vom Kopf zog und ein bekanntes Gesicht darunter zum Vorschein kam. Der Namenlose erhielt einen Namen: Samuel Jacobs. Er war es, so wie House vermutet hatte. Sam war der Einzige, der Gründe dafür sah, ihn zu malträtieren. Doch Greg wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er hier sein konnte. Er sollte in Untersuchungshaft in irgendeiner dunklen Zelle sitzen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Er war hier. Bevor House weitere Überlegungen anstellen konnte, traf ihn ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihn kurzzeitig die Orientierung verlieren ließ. Sam schien nicht aufzugeben, und es kam ihm durchaus zum Vorteil, dass er in besserer körperlicher Verfassung war. Er stürzte sich auf sein Opfer und nahm dessen Stock zu Hilfe um ihm die Luft abzuschneiden.

Unten angekommen, verließ Keira das Haus und lief die Devereaux Avenue rechtsentlang hinunter, in Richtung Harrison Street, während der immer stärker werdende Regen auf sie hinunterprasselte und ihr Haar, sowie ihre Sachen augenblicklich durchnässte.

So stark wie er nur gegenhalten konnte, versuchte Greg einem Tod durch Ersticken entgegenzuwirken, doch aus seiner Position war es beinahe unmöglich. Er musste nicht nur dem Druck von Sam Widerstand leisten, sondern auch einen guten Teil dessen Gewichtes wegstemmen, mit dem er sich auf das Holz stützte. Je mehr ihn die Kräfte verließen, umso näherkam Jacobs seinem Ziel. Er konnte das Holz schon an seinem Hals spüren, wie es allmählich anfing die Ringknorpel in Richtung Speiseröhre zu drücken und es ihm schwerer fiel, Luft zu bekommen. Dass Sam bei dieser Aktion halb auf seinem Brustkorb kniete, und er sich bei dem Kampf vermutlich die eine oder andere Rippe angeknackst hatte, machte das Unternehmen "Atmung" nicht leichter.

Sam grinste ihn teuflisch an: „Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen! Sobald ich mit dir fertig bin, werde ich mich an ihr rechen! Sie wird es bitter bereuen meinen Antrag abgelehnt zu haben, diese kleine, miese Schlampe! Diesmal wirst du mich nicht aufhalten..."

Trotz dessen, dass Keira rannte, wurden ihre Hoffnungen, Greg bald einzuholen enttäuscht. Kaum war sie auf die Harrison Street gebogen und hatte versucht House in der Ferne auszumachen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch ein weites Stück Weg vor sich hatte.

Der Regen brannte in seinen Augen. Greg hörte Jacobs´ Worten nur halbherzig zu, doch das Wichtigste registrierte er. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass dieser Psychopath auch nur in Keiras Nähe kam.

„Du hast schon... einmal versagt...", keuchte Greg unter der Luftnot und der Anstrengung, „Du wirst keine... weitere... Chance bekommen... dich an ihr... zu vergehen... du mieses Schwein!"

„Zweimal", korrigierte Sam ihn. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? Das dritte Mal? Sollte das bedeuten, dass er auch für den Überfall nach ihrem ersten Date dafür verantwortlich war?

Greg wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde klarer, warum Sam vorgehabt hatte, Keira im Krankenhaus zu töten: Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie sich nicht an den Überfall erinnerte und hatte Angst von ihr hinter Gittern gebracht zu werden.

„Doch das dritte Mal, werde ich erfolgreich sein!", brüllte Sam ihm ins Ohr und ließ abrupt von seiner Kehle ab.

Hörbar japste House nach Luft, und sah in einer kurzen Sequenz, in der er seine Augen wieder öffnete, einen Gegenstand auf sich zu kommen. Sam hatte sich von seinem Brustkorb erhoben und holte nun mit dem Stock zu einem Schlag aus, bei dem Gregs Kopf das Ziel darstellte.

Auf halbem Weg zwischen Southern und Western Way machte Keira in der Ferne eine nur langsam vorankommende Person aus, doch als sie näher kam, erkannte sie, dass es sich nicht um Greg handelte, wie sie gehofft hatte. Es war eine ältere Dame, die anscheinend noch in den Vormittagsstunden ihren Wochenendeinkauf hatte machen wollen, und nun auf dem Nachhauseweg vom plötzlichen Regen überrascht wurde. Sie trug zwei scheinbar schwere Tüten im Arm, die wie ihr Inhalt bis auf den Boden durchnässt schienen. Keira beschloss, ihr ein wenig Arbeit abzunehmen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass wenn sie Greg nicht unterwegs erwischte, sie ihn spätestens daheim antreffen würde, wenn er sich umzog.

Mit letzter Kraft rollte House ein Stück zur Seite. Sam hatte offenbar mit einer so flinken Reaktion nicht mehr gerechnet und ließ seine Waffe hart auf dem Gehweg aufschlagen. Durch den Regen rutschte das Ende des Stockes ein Stück weg und Sams linke Hand landete unsanft auf dem harten Untergrund, was ihn vor Schmerz aufschreien, und das Holz loslassen ließ. Greg lag benommen und durchnässt neben ihm auf dem Boden. Sam glaubte nicht daran, dass von ihm noch irgendeine Gefahr ausging, sodass er zunächst einmal seine aufgeschürfte Hand an sich heranzog und mit der anderen drückte, um den Schmerz auszuhalten.

Nachdem Keira der alten Dame dabei geholfen hatte ihre Einkäufe in den nahe gelegenen Western Way zu schaffen und dafür in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gelaufen war, in die sie hätte gehen müssen, um zu Greg nach Hause zu gelangen, legte sie einen Schritt zu und lief nun den Weg zurück und in Richtung Campusgelände.

House nutzte die Gelegenheit seine letzten Kraftreserven zu aktivieren und griff nach seinem Stock. Als Sam bemerkte was gerade geschah, spürte er schon einen stumpfen Gegenstand in seinem Nacken und ehe er sich versah, sog sich seine Kleidung mit der aufgestauten Nässe des Bodens voll.

Greg, der sich schräg neben ihm auf die Knie gekämpft hatte, zögerte nicht lange zu noch einem weitern Schlag auszuholen, der seinen Feind an ziemlich genau der gleichen Stelle traf. Stille. Die Geräusche des Kampfes waren verschwunden. Nur noch das Gewitter und das Plätschern des Regens umhüllte ihn.

Immer noch nach Luft ringend begutachtete er den reglosen Körper neben sich. Kraftlos glitt Greg das nasse Holz aus seinen Händen. Er unternahm weder den Versuch die Vitalfunktionen seines Gegenübers zu überprüfen, noch sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Durch die Platzierung des Schlages konnte er sich ausrechnen, dass er ihn mehr als nur bewusstlos geschlagen hatte.

_Es ist vorbei. _schoss es Gregory durch den Kopf, und er spürte, wie der letzte Funken Kraft aus seinen Gliedern wich und sein Körper unter seinem Gewicht nachgab. Unsanft landete er auf dem nassen, kalten Bürgersteig. Der Regen, den er die ganze letzte Zeit aus seinem Geist ausgeblendet hatte, kehrte in sein Bewusstsein zurück und begann damit seine Kleidung zu durchdringen. Er spürte überall Schmerzen. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und die Kälte verteilte sich langsam aber sicher in seinem Körper. _Einen Moment lang die Augen schließen._ War alles, was House wollte und er gab sich seinem stillen Wunsch hin.

Keira betrachtete das Straßenschild zu ihrer Linken: Broadmead Street. Sie war nicht mehr weit vom Campus und der Washington Street entfernt, in der Greg wohnte und plötzlich überkam sie das seltsame Gefühl noch schneller laufen zu müssen. Getrieben vom Gedanken fast am Ziel zu sein setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und lief weiter.

Gregs Körper wollte mehr als nur kurzzeitig die Augen geschlossen halten. Er wollte ihm die Schmerzen des Kampfes erträglicher machen. Greg kämpfte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an, doch es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwieriger. Er hatte weder die Kraft sich irgendwo vor dem Gewitter zu schützen, noch mit einer Hand sein Gesicht von dem Regen abzuschirmen, der zunehmend eine Pfütze um ihn und Sam bildete.

Seine Atmung wurde flacher. House versuchte damit die Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb etwas zu verringern. Er öffnete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Augen, wurde jedoch von dem starken Regen dazu gezwungen sie wieder zu schließen. Er fror. Seine Körpertemperatur sank langsam und stetig, doch das Kältezittern blieb aus.

Er hoffte inständig, dass sich an einem Samstag irgendjemand auf diesen Teil des Uni-Geländes verirrte. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers spürend, vernebelte ihm allmählich der Schmerz die Wahrnehmung.

Doch was war das? Greg glaubte seinen Namen zu hören, doch das konnte nicht sein. Sein Verstand meldete ihm, dass es nur eine Halluzination war und zwang ihn immer energischer in die Bewusstlosigkeit hinein.

Keira hatte gerade das Universitätsgelände betreten, als sie in einiger Entfernung an einem der Gebäude etwas erblickte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es sich hierbei um Menschen, ein Tier, oder Dinge, die der Wind umhergeweht hatte handelte, aber sie beschloss nachzusehen. Je mehr sie sich dieser bizarren Szenerie näherte, um so unruhiger schlug ihr Herz und sie lief langsamer, doch als sie nah genug herangekommen war, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um Menschen handelte, die auf dem Gehweg lagen, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte wieder und eilte zu Hilfe. Sie wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser. Sie sah sich um, doch anscheinend war niemand sonst in der Nähe. Je dichter sie kam, umso mehr Details erspähte sie durch den starken Regen, der immer noch unaufhörlich auf die Erde niederprasselte. Nur noch wenige Meter trennte sie von den beiden regungslosen Körpern.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Fassungslos hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund und sie hätte schwören können, dass ihr Herz kurzzeitig aussetzte. _Oh mein Gott... _

„Greg!" platzte es aus ihr heraus und sie überwand die letzten beiden Meter. Ihn hatte mittlerweile die Energie verlassen sich gegen das Schwarz, was sich unerbittlich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete, zu wehren. Kraftlos lag sein Körper auf dem Boden.

Er bekam kaum mit, wie jemand neben ihm kniete und immer wieder seinen Namen rief:

„Greg? Greg! Verdammt, Greg. Mach die Augen auf. Sieh mich an, bitte" , drang eine Frauenstimme durch das laute Prasseln des Regens an sein Ohr.

Er blinzelte die Tropfen von seinen Wimpern und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit. Genug, um das vertraute Gesicht vor sich zu erkennen.

„So ist´s gut. Sie mich an, OK? Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs hierher. Was ist nur passiert?"

Keiras wunderschöne braune Augen blickten voller Sorge auf den Mann direkt vor ihr und schließlich auch zur anderen regungslosen Gestalt.

Weiter in Kapitel 12


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Sie fand keinen Mut auch nach Sam zu sehen, der sich etwa zwei Meter entfernt von ihnen befand, sein Gesicht ruhte auf dem Asphalt und die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Da er auf dem Bauch lag, konnte Keira von ihrer Position aus nicht feststellen, ob er noch atmete.

Sie wurde jedoch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen an ihr Ohr drang und blickte zurück zu Greg, der ein gequältes Gesicht zog. Sie bemerkte das Zittern seines Körpers und stellte fest, dass er mittlerweile unterkühlt war.

Während sie auf die Krankenwagen wartete, setzte sie sich zu Greg und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, um ihn auf ihren Schoß zu legen. Zärtlich strich sie ihm durch sein zerzaustes Haar, und versuchte ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten, indem sie mit ihm sprach: „Der Krankenwagen müsste jeden Moment hier sein. Hätte ich geahnt, was passiert, hätte ich dich da nie mit reingezogen."

Keira machte eine Pause und horchte in den Regen hinein, doch sie konnte kein Sirenenheulen ausmachen. _Ich hätte mich deswegen niemals von dir fernhalten lassen_, dachte House.

„Ich bin dir gefolgt", erzählte Keira weiter, „Du hast das hier bei mir vergessen."

Sie zog das Pillengefäß aus der Hosentasche und zeigte es Greg: „Ich dachte mir, dass sie vielleicht wichtig für dich sind und wollte sie dir bringen." Die junge Frau schluckte schwer, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie richtig ihre Entscheidung ihm zu folgen wirklich gewesen war.

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen", keuchte Greg plötzlich, „dass er dich findet", und ein raues Husten entkam seiner Kehle.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst gar nicht erst gegangen. Wir hätten einfach den ganzen Tag gemeinsam verbracht und ihr wärt euch nicht begegnet."

Greg bemerkte wie eine einsame Träne ihre Wange hinunterkullerte und wollte ihr Gesicht streicheln, doch sein Arm gehorchte ihm nicht und so konnte er nur beobachten, wie Keira ihren Blick abwandte, ihre Lippen zu einem feinen Strich zusammenpresste und um Fassung rang.

„Er wollte mich finden." Gregs Stimme war mittlerweile kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Er hätte mich aufgespürt, egal wann."

„Du hast vermutlich recht", gestand sie sich ein und sprach leise zu sich selbst: „Ich wusste, wozu er fähig ist. Ich hätte niemals mit dir ausgehen und ihn eifersüchtig machen dürfen."

„Sag das nicht", krächzte House, „Ich hätte mich nicht abhalten lassen", er hustete und fügte hinzu: „dich täglich nach einem Date zu fragen", wieder pausierte er, um tief einzuatmen: „Ich habe immerhin deine Mutter überlebt." Keira bemerkte, wie er versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, doch das war ein Fehler. Ein starker Hustenreiz schüttelte seinen Körper und Greg spukte Blut auf den Asphalt neben sich, als er sich versuchte aufzusetzen, um nicht zu ersticken. Keira half ihm, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, um sein eigenes Blut nicht zu verschlucken und sie sehnte den Krankenwagen immer mehr herbei. Fast wie auf Kommando bemerkte sie, wie ein vertrautes Sirenengeräusch an ihr Ohr drang. _Endlich_, dachte sie.

Als keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt jeweils zwei Sanitäter aus den Autos stiegen, atmete Keira hörbar aus. Mit dem EKG, der Absauge und weiterem Equipment kamen die vier Retter nun zu ihren Patienten geeilt. Die Teams teilten sich auf. Zwei der Paramedics machten sich auf, die Vitalfunktionen von Sam zu überprüfen, konnten aber keine feststellen und begannen mit der Umlagerung in den RTW und dort mit der sofortigen Reanimation.

"Was ist passiert?" wandte sich einer der anderen Sanitäter nun Greg und Keira zu, während sein Kollege eine Thermodecke aus dem Rucksack holte und über Greg legte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab ihn so hier gefunden." gestand ihm Keira, die ihm nur liebend gerne mit weiteren Informationen geholfen hätte. "Sir, können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?" fragte er nun Greg, der ihm aber nicht mehr als ein Röcheln entgegen brachte, woraufhin er sofort eine Sauerstoffmaske aufgesetzt bekam. Einer der Sanitäter übernahm Keiras Platz an Gregs Kopf, platzierte ihn auf dem Boden und fixierte ihn mit beiden Händen. Als dies erledigt war begann der andere mit dem Bodycheck.

Routiniert holte er eine Pupillenleuchte hervor, mit der er Augen, Nase, Ohren und Mund überprüfte. Gregs Pupillen waren unauffällig, genauso wie seine Ohren. Die Nase und der Mund waren blutig, doch absaugen braucht er nichts. Als nächstes tastete er Gregs Kopf ab und fragte nach vorhandenen Schmerzen in dem Areal. Auf Gregs Reaktionen und das Abtasten hin, vermutete der junge Mann keine größeren Frakturen des Schädelknochens. Die Platzwunden bluteten nur leicht, sodass er sie zunächst nicht verband, sondern erst einmal den Bodycheck beendete.

Dem Kopf folgte der Hals. Alle Halswirbel waren dort, wo sie sein sollten und doch legten sie Greg vorsorglich eine Halskrause an. Keira wurde gebeten Gregs Kopf weiterhin zu fixieren und so tauschte sie mit einem Sanitäter die Plätze. Beim Überprüfen der Luftröhre und des Kehlkopfes verzog Greg schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, was die notfallmedizinische Fachkraft zur Kenntnis nahm und im Gedächtnis abspeicherte. Mit einer Scherte schnitt diese nun zunächst nur die Ärmel und die Hosenbeine auf. Weder an den Armen, noch an den Beinen konnten sichere Frakturzeichen gefunden werden, was Keira zumindest etwas beruhigte.

Sein Teamkollege überprüfte mittlerweile die Vitalwerte. „Blutdruck 130/80, Puls 95. Die Atemfrequenz liegt bei 20, kapillare Reperfusion gut 2 Sekunden, SpO2-Wert 97."

„18er Zugang und 'ne Ringer dran", war die Antwort des Teamleiters, der sich weiter mit dem Bodycheck beschäftigte.

Anschließend wurde Gregs Hemd zerschnitten, um die Verletzungen besser beurteilen zu können. Den Hämatomen nach zu urteilen, hatte sein Brustkorb so einiges mitmachen müssen. Auf der rechten Seite stellte der Sani eine Rippenfraktur fest und nach dem Abhorchen, äußerte er den Verdacht auf einen Pneumo- oder Hämatothorax, der sich glücklicher Weise noch nicht zu einem Spannungspneu entwickelt hatte. Eine Menge Kabel und Gerätschaften waren mittlerweile an Gregs Körper befestigt worden. Das EKG zeigte eine leichte Tachykardie, was die Retter aber nicht weiter sorgte. Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten bis alles erledigt und Greg transportfähig war und letztendlich auf der Trage in den RTW geschoben wurde.

Keine anderthalb Stunden später, war alles vorbei. Greg lag in einem Patientenzimmer auf der Intensivstation, intubiert, angeschlossen an ein EKG und eine Infusion, der zusätzlich einige Medikamente beigesetzt wurden, die ihn schlafen und fast schmerzfrei von den Strapazen erholen ließen. Keira war die ganze Zeit nicht von Gregorys Seite gewichen. Sie saß neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete seine Atmung. Scheinbar regelmäßig holte er Luft und entließ sie wieder in die Umgebung und die junge Frau bemerkte, wie ihre Augen langsam zufielen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie plötzlich hochschreckte und spürte, wie jemand neben ihr seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Keira blickte hinauf und erkannte Dr. Wilson, der hereingekommen war, um nach seinem Freund zu sehen und Keira einen trockenen Pullover aus Greg Büro zu bringen: „Sie sind immer noch durchnässt. Ziehen sie das hier an, bevor sie sich noch erkälten", erklärte James.

„Danke", war alles, was sie hervorbrachte, als sie nach dem Oberteil griff. Anschließend stand sie auf und trat in eine hintere Ecke des Zimmers, um sich umzuziehen: „Würden sie sich…", fragte Keira und Wilson verstand sofort. Er drehte sich um, sah stattdessen nach Greg und prüfte seinen Zustand. Er konnte allerdings nicht widerstehen und riskierte einen Blick zur Seite und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die junge Frau sich abwandte und ihren nassen Pullover gegen den trockenen von House tauschte. James spürte sofort ein Kribbeln in der Leistengegend und rief sich zu Ordnung: _Es kann doch nicht sein, dass dich die Freundin deines besten Freundes erregt. Verdammt. Reiß dich zusammen. Sie ist außerhalb deiner Reichweite. Du solltest dringend mit dir ins Reine kommen. _Er presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, doch immer wieder schossen Bilder in seinen Kopf, die er einerseits genoss und andererseits so schnell wie möglich aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden sehen wollte.

Wilson versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und widmete sich ganz Gregory. Als die Werte ihn zufrieden stellten, räusperte er sich und Keira ließ verlauten: „Alles in Ordnung. Sie können sich wieder umdrehen."

Kaum gesagt, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu und sagte: „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Er kommt wieder auf die Beine", und stürmte aus dem Raum. Zurück blieb eine verwirrte Keira, die die plötzliche Flucht nicht ganz verstand.

Den nächsten Besucher bemerkte Keira gar nicht. Sie war in ihrem Stuhl eingeschlafen und ihr Kopf ruhte auf dem Laken, links neben Gregs Arm, während ihre Hand auf seiner lag. Es war Dr. Lisa Cuddy, die die Tür öffnete, unwissend, dass sich Besuch im Zimmer befand. Sofort blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und besah sich das Bild, welches sich ihr bot. Nachdem sie wusste, dass Dr. House weder Geschwister, noch Cousinen hatte, zog sie ihre eigenen Schlüsse, über die Identität der Besucherin. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und Cuddy beschloss Kehrt zu machen, und wieder aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Immerhin hatte ihr bester Arzt Gesellschaft und sie konnte beruhigt nach Hause gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen, erwachte Keira durch ein sanftes Kribbeln in ihrer Hand. Als sie die Augen öffnete erkannte sie auch sofort, woher es kam. Gregs Finger bewegten sich langsam, aber stetig und es schien, dass er sie hatte vorsichtig wecken wollen. Die junge Frau schreckte auf und blickte in House´ träge Augen. Vorsichtig drückte sie seine Hand und erwiderte somit seine Geste, bevor sie aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer lief. Auf dem Gang begegnete sie Dr. Foreman, den sie sofort in das Geschehen mit einband: „Er ist wach", war alles, was sie sagte und Eric folgte ihr sofort bedingungslos.

Im Zimmer realisierte er, was sie meinte und eilte zum Bett hinüber, um die Werte und Vitalfunktionen zu checken: „Sieht gut aus", war sein einziges Statement, bis House nach seinem Arm griff und ihm mit Gesten zu verstehen gab, dass er den Tubus entfernen sollte: „Trauen sie sich zu selbstständig zu atmen House?", hakte er bei seinem Patienten nach und dieser nickte. Das war genug. Foreman begann damit Greg zu extubieren, was Keira aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete, nicht ohne mit ihm zu leiden.

Nachdem die Prozedur beendet war, trat Eric einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete die Atmung seines Vorgesetzten und Keira, die langsam wieder an dessen Bett trat.

„Wie fällt ihnen das Atmen?", wollte Eric wissen.

„Schwer, aber es geht", erwiderte House knapp.

„Gut. Dann... werde ich sie jetzt wieder allein lassen. Falls irgendwas ist, rufen sie mich, okay?"

Sowohl Keira, als auch Greg nickten ihm zu, und während seine Hand ihre suchte, verließ Foreman das Zimmer. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Keiras Lippen, während sie an seiner Seite Platz nahm.

„Wie geht´s dir?", wollte Keira wissen.

„Du hast meinen Pullover an", stellte Greg mit einem Schmunzeln und kratziger Stimme fest und beobachtete, wie Keira an sich hinunter sah: „Dr. Wilson hat ihn mir gegeben. Er sagte, er wäre aus deinem Büro."

„Ist er auch und er steht dir."

„Sagst du mir nun, wie es dir geht?", hakte Keira erneut nach.

„Ich hab mich schon besser gefühlt", erwiderte er und hakte nach: „Was ist mit diesem Sam?"

„Er…, er ist tot", gab sie zurück und hörte Greg erleichtert aufatmen: „Das heißt, mein Schlag hat gesessen."

„Ja, anscheinend", bestätigte Keira.

„Du wirkst bedrückt", stellte er fest.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich die Situation anders lösen ließe."

„Vielleicht bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er nicht nur mich, sondern auch dich umbringen wollte."

„Trotzdem. Ich wünschte, dass es anders gelaufen wäre", widersprach Keira.

„Und er jetzt weiterhin frei herumläuft?", fragte House verblüfft.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich dachte an eine Zelle, in der er lange Zeit sitzt."

„Allem Anschein nach hat der letzte Richter das schon anders gesehen, sonst wäre er wohl kaum auf freiem Fuß gewesen", erwiderte Greg nun energischer.

„Das rechtfertigt keinen Toten", fuhr Keira auf und House antwortet nur: „Sag das Sam."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es klug ist, mich in deinem momentanen Zustand mit dir zu streiten. Vielleicht solltest du erst wieder klar werden."

Mit diesen Worten griff Keira nach ihrem eigenen Pullover und verließ den Raum. Alles was Greg tun konnte, war seinen Kopf ins Kissen fallen zu lassen und die Situation Revue passieren zu lassen. _Was hast du eigentlich erwartet? Dass sie dich dafür lobt, dass du ihn ein für allemal aus ihrem und seinem Leben radiert hast? Es geht hier trotz alledem um ein Menschenleben, und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie zu vergraulen._

„Verdammt", sprach er zu sich selbst und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um anschließend mit ganzer Kraft beide in seine Matratze zu bohren, was einen unangenehmen Schmerz in seinem Kopf hervorrief. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und Gregs Blick schnellte in die Höhe, während sich seine Hände wieder entspannten. Er war gerade im Begriff gewesen entschuldigende Worte zu formulieren, als er erkannte, dass es nicht Keira, sondern Wilson war, der das Zimmer betrat.

„Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte dieser verzweifelt.

Der Streit war nun drei Wochen her. Keira saß daheim und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, doch bei einem Versuch sollte es auch bleiben, denn sie begann nun schon zum dritten Mal die gleiche Seite. Greg war vor wenigen Stunden aus der Klinik entlassen worden, das wusste sie von James. Sie hatte ihn mehrmals angerufen, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben und er hatte ihr versichert, dass er Gregory nichts davon sagen würde. Nun dachte Keira darüber nach ihn besuchen zu gehen, um über den Streit zu reden. Sie wollte nicht, dass der zwischen ihnen stand. Immerhin konnte sie ihn verstehen. Er war dem Tod knapp entgangen und sie konnte nicht Besseres tun, als ihm vorzuwerfen, dass er nicht bedauerte, was Sam widerfahren war.

Es war an der Zeit für eine Entschuldigung, und so legte Keira das Buch zurück auf den Tisch und griff nach ihrer Jacke. Anschließend zog sie sich Schuhe an und fischte ihren Schlüssel vom Brett, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Kaum blickte sie auf, fuhr Keira erschrocken zurück. Sie wollte gerade aufschreien, als sie realisierte, wer da vor ihrer Tür stand. Greg blickte sie überrascht an und schien genauso überrascht zu sein. Er hatte sich mit der rechten Hand auf seinen Stock gestützt, während er mit der linken gerade die Wohnungsklingel hatte betätigen wollen. Er ließ jedoch nun von seinem Vorhaben ab und ergriff stattdessen die rote Rose, die er sich zwischen die Zähne gesteckt hatte, um eine freie Hand zu haben: „Hi", war alles, was er hervorbrachte. Es war jedoch Keira, die die Situation auflöste und auf ihn zuging, um ihre Arme um ihn zu legen. Erleichtert erwiderte Greg die Geste und zog sie fester in die Umarmung, während ihm der angenehme Geruch ihrer Haare in die Nase stieg. Als Keira schließlich zurück in die Wohnung ging und Greg ihr folgte, wusste er, dass er frühestens morgen wieder gehen würde.

Gregory House trat bereits zwei Wochen später wieder seinen Dienst an. Während die Angestellten des Krankenhauses eher wenig von ihm zu sehen bekamen, lernte sein Team ihn von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen. Keiner von ihnen hatte Greg jemals so gut gelaunt erlebt, wie in den letzten Stunden. Er hatte sogar Patienten behandelt und das fast die gesamte Zeit, die er sich in der Klinik aufgehalten hatte. Nun war jedoch das Schichtende erreicht und so viel er auch gearbeitet hatte, so schnell machte er sich nun auch daran das Krankenhaus wieder zu verlassen. Greg zog sich seine Jacke über und griff nach seiner Tasche und dem Stock. Anschließend verließ er sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Eingangshalle. Unterwegs begegnete er Cameron und Chase, die beide eilig an ihm vorbeiliefen.

„Schönen Feierabend", flötete er beiden gehässig hinterher und sorgte so dafür, dass sie stehen blieben.

„Wie können sie jetzt nur nach Hause gehen? Sie haben drei Fälle, House", erinnerte ihn Allison.

„Falsch. Alles was ich habe ist frei und einen entspannten Abend. Also viel Spaß ihnen beiden und kommen sie nicht auf die Idee mich anzupiepen", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder zum Gehen, um zu verhindern, dass beide versuchten ihn aufzuhalten und in die laufende Schicht einzubinden. Es schien zu funktionieren. Beide blickten einander kopfschüttelnd an und machten Kehrt, um weiterzugehen.

In der Eingangshalle traf er Wilson. Er schien, wie Greg auf dem Weg nach Hause zu sein, auch wenn er selbst noch einen Umweg und einen längeren Zwischenstopp einlegen würde.

„Endlich Feierabend", verkündete House zufrieden.

„Wann arbeitest du denn überhaupt?", fragte James amüsiert.

„Ist man als Arzt nicht immer im Dienst? So wie als Papst und Geheimagent?"

„Du siehst das mit dem Dienst aber meist ziemlich locker."

„Nicht so locker wie du deine Ehe. Du bist mir immer noch eine Erklärung schuldig, mit wem du ausgehst, wenn Julie denkt, dass du Überstunden machst", forderte House die Schuld seines Freundes ein, doch dieser konterte: „Momentan ist dein Leben sicherlich interessanter als meines."

Mit einem Zwinkern ließ er seinen Freund stehen und verließ das Krankenhaus durch den Haupteingang. Greg blieb kopfschüttelnd einige Meter zurück und folgte seinem Freund mit einem Schmunzeln.

ENDE – Episode I


End file.
